С нами Бог
by FirstNobody
Summary: He thought he made the right choice by trying to save someone who needed to be saved…and all that stood in his way was a few guards and a fall from 200ft, but he didn't care. Though, what he didn't expect was to bring his teammates down with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here I go on my first Frost story. (Is it the first Frost story ever?) I hope and pray that it will be good! ^_^  
>I guess we'll have to find out!<br>****~I own no one~ :(  
><strong>**OK…here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Scorched Earth"<p>

October 13th – 10:32:09

Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook

Delta Force

Berlin, Germany

"Up the stairs!" A frantic Sandman shouted. "Get to the roof!"

Heavy, quick footsteps rushed up the staircases, trying to get to there objective. Sweat ran down the four solder's faces like cars on a race track. There breathing quickened as there feet kept up with the anxious pace of there captain.

"Metal 0-1, ISR shows they're extracting the girl now. Advise you stand down and head to an alternate LZ," Overlord gritted his teeth as he told the commanding officer.

Sandman pushed his feet faster, "No! We can make it!" Shoving his shoulder on the closed door, Sandman was covered in debris as he ran into the hallway. "Frost this way!" Frost quickly ran into the hallway behind his captain, icy blue eyes flickering.

Suddenly, a young girl's cry broke through the air, "Here! H-Help! I am here!"

Bullets began to fly as four Russian guards notice the team rushing to the door.

"She's behind the door! Move!" Sandman shouted as he sprayed bullets.

The team quickly took down the four tangos, letting Sandman rush to the door.

Another petrified scream erupts from the girl behind the door.

"Get that door open! GO!" Sandman rushes to the side of the door, eyes on the Sergeant that was impatiently waiting for a command. Frost nodded quickly, Sandman's hand reached out as he told the Sergeant, "Frost hit the door!" When Sandman turned the door handle, an explosion forced the door open sending the Captain back hitting Frost and bringing him to the floor. Sandman lay still on top of Frost who was coming out of the daze. Two blurry images of Russian solders came into view as Frost shook of the explosion. The two solders fired carelessly at Truck and Grinch, not noticing when Frost reached forward grabbing hold of Sandman's pistol. Shooting three bullets, Frost lodged them in the chest of the two Russians. Frost pushed Sandman who was coming to, and got to his feet shoving his captain aside then into the room.

The fast beating of helicopter wings sliced through the demolished room. Another scream shook through Alena's body as she reached out towards the American solders just as the helicopter rose.

Gritting his teeth, Frost shoved Sandman aside and raced towards the rising helicopter. Sandman gazed at the Sergeant for a second till he heard his teammates shouting for Frost. Sandman started after Frost, his hand extended to ketch the Sergeant.

As Frost reached the edge of the building the world seemed to slow, one step…two steps…as he's third step came down he pushed off the very corner of the building, his arms flailing slowly at his sides as he reached for the moving helicopter.

"Frost! NO!" Grinch shouted at the FNG.

Frost's hands wrapped around the Russian guard that held tightly to Alena's blouse. Taking the man to the ground, Frost managed a few good hits on the guard before he felt a powerful hand grab his shoulder and shove him to the metal flooring.

Another solder stood over him looking disgusted, "Stupid American," He spat before shoving his boot into the Sergeants face.

The last sound Frost heard before passing into blissful darkness was the weeping of the young girl that shook next to him.

* * *

><p>Sandman stood at the edge of the building, staring at the helicopter that flew away, mocking him from afar. As the captain dropped his head, he couldn't help but stare at the concrete ground that lay 20 stories below them. <em>If Frost fell<em>…No, he shook off that feeling.

A sudden gleam of metal caught Sandman's attention. He shot his head to the right noticing Truck aiming his sniper up for a shot.

"No," Sandman pushed down the weapon, "We can't risk it." He shook his head. Sandman stared into the eyes of his two remaining teammates, "Overlord, negative precious cargo…We lost her, and Frost," He added softly turning back to watch the now distance air craft grow smaller and smaller.

Truck turned towards Grinch, who had his usual ball cap on his head was now being strangled tightly in his grip. "We should've stopped him," Grinch growled, his southern accent twisting with regret.

Truck grasped Grinch's shoulder, "You couldn't have done anything Grinch. Frost did what he thought was right. You know Frost, always trying to do any right, stupid, badass stunts."

Grinch only nodded in response.

Turning, Truck faced Sandman who walked back and forth, hands clasped angrily behind his back. "Sir," Truck flinched as Sandman shot an icy stare, one that Frost use to do.

Sandman blinked then started pacing again, "Hmm?"

"What are we going to do about Frost?"

Sandman paused again, his eyes flashing across the ground, "Our main objective is to get the girl…"

"But-"

"But Frost is a man of this team. We're going to get him out of that hell whole, even if that mean we'll have to go down ourselves." Sandman added.

Without another word Sandman pointed towards the door, silently telling the two to head out. Once he was sure he was alone, Sandman let the burning sensation that he held in his throat win. Balling his fist, Sandman walked over towards the edge of the building and scanned across the sky, hopeful that the helicopter was still in sight. Sighing, he collide his fist with the wall. "Dimmit Derek."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm scared to ask if its good…is it good? Did I get Frosty the way you wanted him?<br>I just noticed something, Frost…Frosty…Haha! Someone should make a funny story about his team making fun of his name! Love those :) I would do it but I'm not very good on funny fic's like those. I suck actually. I'm more of a: I'm going to torture these characters whether you like it or not, kind of writer…  
>Anyway, please tell me if you liked it.<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Frijoles! (Puss in Boots catchphrase)  
>So, I'm just typing up an essay…and then I decide to look at my reviews, story alerts and favorites. OMG! Do y'all not see how…many!<br>Thank you so much: Apples Who Dance With Oranges, dustindust, Toothless killer, Reg, YouKnowMewFTW, 50 cent-Bulletproof, Video games and other stuff, Gap, Megusta and Jadeah. You guys made my day. And so, this chapter is made out to them! Thanks to them, I have been motivated to do my best on this chapter ^_^  
>P.S. I know in the game it says that they rescue the girl a <em>day<em> after she gets captured. But this is my story and I think its going to be more interesting if I hold up on the "rescue." **

**Read well!**

* * *

><p>"The Day to Remember"<br>October 14 – 05:42:59  
>Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook<br>Place Unknown

White streaks passed his vision as his head pounded. Though through the pain, Derek still managed to crawl out of the heavy blanket of darkness and reach the tip of staying conscious. There was a small voice in the back of his mind that told him to let go of the small ounce of the world that he was aware of and slip back into the safe haven of unconsciousness. But with Derek's ambition, he managed to push that voice aside and feel the atmosphere that he was not familiar with.

Usually when he awoke with these types of pains, Derek would find himself lying peacefully on a white soft bed with a fluffy pillow behind his head. He would make a badass stunt that would bring him to the edge of death, but he would manage to kick death's ass sending him back to live one more day.

Though when he usually awoke, Sandman would bitch about him and tell him that stunt he pulled could have put the _whole_ team in jeopardy. That was what Sandman always said, he would always care about the mission before his own men. Hell, Derek bet that Sandman right now was dancing, drinking beer, laughing – having a good time, all because Frost was gone and out of that team. But suddenly, Sandman would sit on the bed, next to Derek's feet, and drop his head grumbling, maybe even fighting tears, "I'm just glad you didn't get killed." Derek would pretend not to hear that line when Sandman would stand and walk out of infirmary without another word.

After Sandman would leave the room, Grinch would walk in and acknowledge the Captain before proceeding next to Frost's bed. Grinch would look at Frost with an expression of concern and slight anger. Derek would only smirk, he never really smiled, and have a brother like conversation with the man till it was time for Grinch to leave. Grinch would toss Derek's neatly cut raven black hair and walk out, saying one last goodbye.

Then there was Truck. The caring, forceful, easily angered man of the Delta Force. Truck would walk in, slump his shoulders and frown down on the Sergeant. "Frost," He would whisper and shake his head. Truck would then grab a chair and look fiercely into the frosty blue eyes. With a long glare shared between the two, Truck would start a story that would involve an all around lesson.

Derek held in a small moan as he noticed none of those things we're happening right now. No Sandman to yell at him for his stupidity and then turn around saying he cared. No Grinch to make the "one emotion Frost" to smirk and stifle a chuckle. No Truck to be a fatherly figure and teach him a lesson. No team to show there care for the FNG. No team to show that, Derek "Frost" Westbrook was important to them and that they couldn't live without him. And silently, Derek found this frightening.

As he blinked open, Derek felt a freezing stiff surface beneath him. Derek slowly rose into a sitting position and gazed around the room. It was all concrete…Concrete walls, concrete floors, and a concrete like door. Derek blinked in confusion, "Where the hell am I?" He asked his voice sounding unnatural bleak to him.

A shiver ran down his spine. Looking down, Derek noticed his shirt had been removed and he was only sitting in his boxers and socks. There was a small gray box strapped to his ankle. As he tried to pry it off, he noticed people talking almost frantically behind the concrete door.

Derek tried to understand what they we're saying, but the language seemed a bit off.

Suddenly, as if they knew he awoke, the door slammed open and two Russian guards walked in. The first guard turned towards the second and Pointed towards Derek.

Lights flashed over Derek's vision as memories flushed over him. The determination he felt, the jump, him taking down the guard, then the other solder kicking him in the face. But the last clip stayed in his mind: Alena Borisovna Vorshevsky, the daughter of Boris Vorshevsky who is the Russian President.

As the two guards came near Derek, he lashed out at them like a wild animal. "Where is she?" He demanded.

The two stood back, looked at each other then laughed. They started towards him again, this time grabbing his arms and forced him to his feet. This was the first time Derek noticed how weak he was. Still, Derek fought the two, managing there hold to slip from time to time. The second guard growled and punched Derek on the side of the head, making his feet slip out from under him. The first guard snapped at the second, babbling fast and raised a hand in a sign that he would slap him next time he did that. Derek could feel the second one tightened a grip on his arm, showing fear.

They kept walking, coming to doors that were easily swung open letting them enter a larger room. The walls and floors were still concrete, but instead of nothing in the room, there was a small, rundown lunch table. The two pushed him forward and he stumbled onto his hands and knee's. Derek growled and stood up swiftly, only to be met by gun point.

The first guard threw old clothes at him, "Put these on," He said with a thick Russian accent. Derek barely understood what he said, though he got the message. Sliding on the dirty gray shirt and pants, he noticed an unnatural scent to them, making him gag.

"These stink," He cringed.

"Shut up," The second one glared daggers.

Suddenly, the swinging doors burse open, bringing three other men and a small shaking women. Her eyes glued to the floor as she stood.

"Alena?" Derek asked.

Her eye's shot up, fear rapidly swelling as her puffy red eyes landed on Derek. She started talking, and then stopped once Derek gave her a confused stare. "Y-You," She cried, "Help me please!"

"He is in the same situation as you, bitch," the man behind her scowled. He was a tall lean man; he wore a brown worn down trench coat that fell below his hips coving most of his dark blue shirt and light brown pants. He had dark brown hair that was tossed up in the air, and dark muddy brown eyes danced with annoyance.

Derek locked eyes with the man. He could instantly see a flinch as his dark brown eyes were met with Derek's icy blue ones. Still holding the mans glare, the Russian cleared his throat, "I am Akim…"

Derek scoffed, "Nice name."

Akim's mouth dropped into a frown, "Yes…It is." Akim blinked, "I have been selected by Makarov to torture the girl. Though I did not expect to have you here, it is much unexpected. Though Makarov said that if you are from the Delta Force, then you will be very handy, so he agreed that we can test our new ideas on you." Derek inwardly shook, _that can't be good_, he thought. Akim smiled, "And some of our old tricks. But you will have to wait your turn, the girl must come first." Aki then turned towards the girl, with a snap of his fingers two guards came towards the girl and Derek, separating the two. Alena started thrashing looking helplessly at Derek, screaming at him, "P-Please help me! Help! Please!"

Derek tried to fight the two men at his sides, but soon lost sight of Alena as he was sent back through the double swinging doors. He then was thrown into a dark room, his only light source shut off as the guards slammed the door on his face, leaving him in the pitch black room with the tortured screams from Alena.

* * *

><p>"Get Set…Go!"<br>October 14 – 09:25:12  
>Sandman<br>Delta Force/ Task Force 141 - Disavowed  
>Over Eastern Siberia, Russia<p>

"So there in a diamond mind?" Grinch asked leaning forward to peer into the eyes of the Captain of the Task Force.

Price only glared at the man, his facial expression blank but his eyes holding annoyance.

Sandman cleared his throat, "That's what our Intel told us."

"And if it's wrong?" Truck jumped into the conversation.

"Then we keep up the search."

The air fell silent, no movement noticeable over the loud beating of the Helicopter.

"Sir," the pilot chirped in after an hour of silence. "We're here."

"Okay boys," Sandman stood as soon as he felt the Heli touch the surface, "Time to go."

All five men exited the Heli slowly, guns ready. They walked silently, boots pushing down on the earth, leaving footprints behind them. They soon came to an elevator that was unguarded.

Yuri grimaced, "Time to go down the rabbit hole."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness on Sandman's section, his section will show up a lot next chapter! And if any of ya'll are asking, no this story is much longer then 3 chapters. And for those who know about the mission, "Down the Rabbit Hole"…You'll just have to see what the Delta Force does. ^_^<strong>

**PS: There will be torture in the next chapter!**

**Please review, I may update tomorrow…I don't know, depends on the reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews! There really special to me ^_^ Keeps me writing. And sorry for the late update, I have big test this week. So, instead of studying, I wrote this chapter just for you…*coughs*reviewer*cough***

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>"Tortured Soul"<br>October 14 – 11:11:38  
>Boris Vorshevsky<br>Eastern Siberia, Russia

Boris's body shook, hands clasped the edge of the chair, and he was crying, with his heart breaking. His daughter, his little _baby girl_, was being tortured by these – these _**savages**_. How could he have brought his daughter into this? How could he have let these men hurt her? He needed to give into there command for the launching coordinates. He needed to give in and save his little baby girl.

"Give us the coordinates!" The man next to him would shout.

Each time Boris opened his mouth to speak, the words would flood onto his tongue and wash over his brain, telling him that is was alright to say them, that it was alright to save his daughter. But then as soon as he would begin to speak, the flood of words would dry, evaporate, _fade away_, and he would be left with a squeak as a response. Then the man next to him would nod and his baby would be electrocuted again.

Her body thrashed back and fourth, eye's closed tight with tears on the edge spilling over with each tormented scream. She just wanted to run away from the metal table that lay beneath her. Her back arched in the air, her limbs fighting against the leather straps at her side. But each time her father muttered, her world exploded. She felt like she was being hit by a bus with spikes in the front that dug into her body. She felt like a her bones were breaking, snapping and her muscles were melting, only then after the hot stinging sensation would her body snap back into place with no ounce of peace.

Alena sobbed, pleading the men to stop, pleading her father to give in…to save her. But each time she was met with the top of her fathers head. His chin resting on his chest and his body shook with fear and regret. "Please papa!" She spoke quickly, wailing at the man, "Please! I'm hurting!"

No one has saved her, not her father, not the solders that watched her fly off with these men, not even the courageous man who jumped on board with her. Though he did attempt, he still watched her when he was carried off leaving her in this room. But his face flashed through her mind from time to time.

The five o'clock shave lining the muscular jaw, and the jet black hair that was neatly cut and spiked at the edge. But then there were the cold blue eyes. Alena had never seen such icy blue eyes. They seemed like they we're able to freeze you were you stood. They almost scared her. But as soon as she stared into those eyes, when he was being taken away, she saw the frost melt away. She was able to see the actual cold blue eyes without being frightened – she felt at peace, till she was strapped to the table.

Then, suddenly, an alarm blared, red flashed over the walls and the men around her started to shout, questioning each other what was going on. Without thinking the men ran towards her father, unstrapped him and pushed him out of the room without another thought of her. Leaving her behind like rest.

* * *

><p>"Down The Rabbit Hole"<br>October 14 – 11:12:48  
>Yuri<br>Delta Force/Task Force 141 - Disavowed  
>Eastern Siberia, Russia<p>

Yuri shoved the breaching charge on the door. With a loud burst, the door exploded sending fragments of wood to go flying. Yuri slowly spun into the doorway, ready to shoot down any men that stood. Suddenly, Truck yelled at him to stop. "Wait! It's the daughter."

Pushing past him, Truck moved to the girl's side flinging off the bloody straps that held her down. Grinch came to his side looking over his shoulder. "She alright," he asked, his southern accent lingered in the air.

"She's been electrocuted…but I think she'll live," Truck turned towards Sandman who was speaking to the Overlord.

"Do you think she knows where Frost is?" Grinch asked.

"We have to find the President first then we can go find Frost," Sandman cut in and came to the girl's side. Shaking her shoulder slowly, he brushed back a fragment of her oily hair, "Alena?"

She slowly blinked open, fuzzy images stood over her. Alena cringed back as one brushed back a peace of her hair, but the gesture felt different, more careful and polite. Her name was called, the voice was soft and warm with care. Once she managed to blink her vision free of the thick fog, she noticed the face that hovered above hers. It was the man that watched her get kidnapped…he came back for her.

"Where's your father," He asked, his voice smooth.

She slowly grumbled. But the man seemed to not understand, his head shot up looking around. Was someone else there?

"She's trying to say something," a distant voice said.

She spoke again, more clearly.

"She says they took her father deeper in to the mine."

"Then that's where we're going. C'mon." The man above her moved.

"Wait!" Truck called, "What about Frost?"

"Our main objective is the President," Sandman growled, "We'll find him later."

Grinch was about to protest, but Truck grabbed his shoulder and gave him a glare. Giving one last look at the girl, Grinch followed his team out to go save the President of Russia.

* * *

><p>"We- I…Can Do It"<br>October 14 – 11:12:48  
>Derek "Frost" Westbrook<br>Place Unknown

The creaking above Derek grew louder, fragments from the concrete ceiling fluttered down like a broken wing of a butterfly. Derek gave into another coughing fit as the debris filled his lungs. Unexpectedly, the door broke open, letting light stream in. Derek prepared to lung at the men that walked through the door, ready to take them down with the rest of his strength and figure out what the hell is going on. But no one came through the door, no guards coming to torture him like they said they would.

Slowly, Derek slid out of the room and looked down the hallway. On his left, the ceiling had caved in leaving him with his only choice to go right.

As his bare feet slapped against the ground, Derek had managed to run down various hallways, with each turn making him lose track of where he was going. Derek's feet slid across the floor. With his arm stretched out, Derek grabbed onto the edge of the wall and curved to the left, still sliding. Only then did Derek notice a flock of tangos, there backs facing him. Slowly, Derek moved backwards, eye's on the Russians who stood with rickety postures.

As he advanced backwards, Derek managed to hit a wall. Without taking his eyes off the tangos, Derek moved his hands along the wall. It was a very odd wall to him; the ripples that lined it were oddly soft with no sharp rocks pointing out. The wall itself was soft like clothing…

Derek snapped his head around, arms raised to defend himself. What he didn't know was that the "wall" he was feeling, was a giant man, a sneer tugging at his lips.

"There you are," a cold voice screeched. "I was looking for you." Akim stepped out from behind the colossal man, hands clasped behind his back. "Your team is causing quite a ruckus."

Derek quickly dropped his arms and stared into the muddy eyes, "There here?"

"Ah, yes." Akim smirked, "But they are very foolish. Once we leave, the mine will drop right on there heads."

"_We_?" Derek growled. He would pounce on the dick if it wasn't for the Leaning Tower of Creepy that stood in his way.

"Yes, yes, me, you, and the rest of my men that your team has not yet killed."

"Who said _I_ would go with _you_?"

Akim looked towards his left; the skyscraper gave a growl as he advanced towards Derek. "Why my friend Ivan," Akim cheered as he threw his arms in the air, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>"Down The Rabbit Hole"<br>October 14 – 11:25:06  
>Grinch<br>Delta Force/Task Force 141 - Disavowed  
>Eastern Siberia, Russia<p>

Grinch held down the right side as he quickly fired the last of his ammo on the sons of bitches. Sandman stood on his left, firing rapidly, glancing behind him to make sure that Price and the injured Yuri made it on the Heli.

Grinch gave a second to glance behind him. Yuri left a bloody trail behind him, leaving the small stones and rocks to be covered in his crimson. The president had helped the solder up into the Helicopter.

"Sandman, it's time to go. C'mon!" Price shouted.

"Just go!" Sandman called over the roar of the battle.

Price clenched his jaw, "Sandman! C'mon!"

"GO!"

Price started to panic; this man would sacrifice his life to save his. _Hell. No._ "What about Frost?" Price automatically saw posture changes in the three men. "You're the only one that can save him!"

Grinch shut his eyes, "Captain?" Sandman shot him a glance, eyes flickering with an internal battle.

Grinch only nodded, and soon Sandman growled, "Fine! Truck get on bored! Hurry! Grinch…Lets go!"

All three men ran for the Heli, as they climbed on board, Grinch couldn't hold back a smile. For a second, he thought he might've died.

"RPG!" The pilot shouted, nearly missing it with a sharp turn.

Suddenly, as the six settled down into there seats, a loud cry came, bouncing into the rumbling arena. Grinch and Sandman looked out of the Heli, only to be greeted by four men holding on to one that struggled between them. For a moment the solders didn't know what to make of the scene. Abruptly, it hit them…one word – name coming to mind.

"FROST!"

* * *

><p>Derek struggled against the hold of four men, kicking, screaming, hitting, punching, biting. They moved quickly across a catwalk that hovered above dozens of dead, bloody bodies. As Derek struggled, he noticed familiar men getting into a Helicopter. His eyes grew, flashing with hope. Suddenly, an RPG flew past his head and towards the aircraft.<p>

"NO!" Derek lurched forward, managing to escape the fours hold. Relief flushed over him as he noticed the target was not hit. Hands wrapped around his arms and chest, yanking him away from his friends…his family.

"Come on," Akim complained, "If you keep up your struggle, we will all die!"  
>Derek snapped his head towards Akim, his icy stare freezing the man. "I. Don't. Fucking. <em>CARE!<em>" Keeping up his struggle, Derek shouted at his team, "Metal!" His team's call sign, maybe they would hear him, maybe. "Metal!...Metal! Fucking METAL, goddammit!"

Derek suddenly felt there eye's land on him, "FROST!"

Derek was about to reply before the area around him started to shake violently. He quickly looked back at the Heli that floated in midair, the men aboard shouting at each other. Akim turned pail and shouted towards his men, before turning towards the door with his men rushing behind him.

* * *

><p>"Get us back down there!" Sandman was shouting towards the pilot who was cringing away from his voice.<p>

The pilot shook his head, "It's too hot! We go back…we all die!"

Unexpectedly, the pipes next to them started to burst into flames. Then as they rose above the mine, the sides started to cave in, throwing snow and mud into the air. Flames sprung up from the now imploding mine, eating the snow as it melted, licking at the dirt that slid into its fiery grasp.

Sandman stared blankly at the scene in front of him, the orange and blue flames mocking him. "Derek!" He shouted his voice caring across the open winter land.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know…I changed the mission. But, hey, did you want them to live? Well I did, so I did it my way! Enjoy it…<strong>

***Gasps* Hey, look! It's the longest chapter! XD I'm so proud of myself!**

**So you know how I said there would be torture in this chapter…ya if you haven't figured it out, I lied. Sorry, I thought I had an idea of torture, but then I just started typing and typing…then it came out like this. I still hope you enjoyed the suspense that I tried to make! ^_^  
>REVIEW PLEASE! I really like reviews….<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: TORTURE IS IN THIS CHAPTER...ACTUALLY ITS THE WHOLE CHAPTER. SOOOOO YUP ^-^  
><strong>

**HEY! Thanks for the reviews. Chapter 2: 50 cent-Bulletproof, Trainalf, momo7902, DustinDust, Gap, Reg, CandyMugger, YouKnowMewFTW. Chapter 3: YouKnowMewFTW, DustinDust, Zehman42, 1 – 1Marines, 50 cent-Bulletproof, Gap and CandyMugger!All of these reviews mean allot, so please keep the reviews coming.  
>I really hope you like this chapter; I worked about 3 days on the torture. First time torturing someone so let's hope it's good.<br>READ WELL!**

* * *

><p>"<em>The utter feeling of being lost, it is a terrible thing to feel; the feeling of never being found…to be left in this rotting hell. You know the little voice in the back of your head is telling lies. But each time you push it away, the voice claws its way back – further this time, so you would be able to hear it more clearly. It's as if a demon is hissing in your ear, drowning you in false lies that you can't help but think the tiny words are beginning to come true. Poison is what the words are, but you can't help but glance at the bottle and think, maybe – just maybe, it won't end your life. That it won't kill the only ounce of sanity you have left. But once you begin to believe the poisonous lies, your hand is being taken over by that demon and you're chugging down liquid so fast that you begin to think the world is false. That your body is just a lie and the person in front of you is not the one that is torturing you, but is God. And you can't help but smile." ~<em>FirstNobody

* * *

><p>"Still Sane"<br>Date/Time Unknown  
>Derek "Frost" Westbrook<br>Place Unknown

It had been a few days, a few days of watching and waiting, not that it concerned him. But now he was getting worried. This man, who had placed him in a woodened room with dark green wall paper, started visiting him more often then usual. Sure he had only been here for a few days but Frost was pretty sure Akim was starting to feel uneasy. He started talking to himself saying, "Where is he?" and, "That stupid buffoon should have been here by now!" Then a few hours ago, the crazy man started smiling at Frost as if he were dead meat ready to be devoured by starved animals. And now, with dark cloth wrapped around his eyes and his arm and legs strapped to a chair, Frost started to worry as sounds of metal sliding against metal began to bounce off the sides of the room. It's was a loud high pitch sound that made his teeth clench tighter, till it felt as if they are about to break from the pressure that he is putting on them. But he just sits there, teeth clenched, body tense, and composer calm. How he is able to do it is beyond him. Derek Westbrook has never been tortured before, but Frost has, and that's who Derek is relying on. Frost is his call name. The name his team gave him, the team that probably doesn't know where he is. The team that left him…

"Oh my," That man chuckles to himself. "You should see this blade, it looks so sharp!"

Frost grimaces, the ringing of metal reaches his ears again. He wishes he could see the blade that is being sharpened, but the black cloth that is wrapped securely around his eyes takes away his sight, maybe if it were removed he wouldn't be so curious. A sudden fear replaces the curiosity as the light ringing dies down. The room fell silent; Frost's hears nothing – not even with his trained hearing.

"You should really give me a name," Akim suddenly whispers in his ear. Frost jumps, but his jump is held down by his legs and arms that are attached to a metal chair. Light breeze flows across his neck and Frost cant but feel suddenly exposed. A light hum starts up, but he doesn't know where it's coming from.

Akim starts to sing, "I love you…" Akim whispers, "You love me…" Frost shutters, Akim is singing it slower almost darker. "Let's get together and kill-" Akim stops, then a deep chuckles erupts. Frost feels the tip of the blade touch the back of his neck. It slides across, tickling him harshly. The blade is cold, sending a shiver up his spine. Then it stops, "Oh…I'm sorry friend. Are you cold?" Frost doesn't reply. Sighing Akim removes the knife from Frost's neck and walked in front of the man that is tied tightly to the chair. Akim folds his arms, pops out his lower lip and stares at the knife in his hand. "I can see why," he says sounding sad. "You don't have any cloths on. Dear me, oh my!" Shrugging, Akim straightens up and smiles at the man. "I _could_ give you clothes…_if_ you gave me a name."

Frost smirks, "Why is it that every being wants a name?"

Akim skipped over to the man, "Oh! Yes, I made him speak. Now tell me buggy, what is your name?"

"Why would I tell you?" Frost's smile morphed into a frown.

Akim pouted again, "Because, we can't be best friends if you don't give me your name!"

"Well I an't gonna your friend."

"That is no way to treat me, buggy."

"Quit callin' me that."

"Buggy? Why? I like that name," Akim walked behind Frost placing the knife just above his ear, "What other name would you prefer?" Frost clenched his teeth again. Akim only frowned, "…You know. When someone gets there ear taken off, it's latterly impossible to get back on."

"So," Frost swallowed back his fear, "Who say's I need an ear?"

"Well you are an army man. Are you not?" Akim waited for a response, "So! That means," Akim walked in front of Frost. "Are you right or left handed?"

Frost shut his eyes tight, though not being able to see anything behind the cloth, didn't really make a difference.

Akim's features darkened, "I'm getting really tiered of your quietness." With that, Akim raised the knife in the air and brought it down swiftly, earning a crack as the bone was cut away from hand. The small dislocated pinkie jumped down from the right hand and rolled across the ground. Blood sprayed out of the hand like a squirt-gun, while some blood pooled out from the injury, dousing the edge of the chair in crimson.

Frost began to scream, pain raced up his hand and arm, flaring up his right side. The throbbing was sent up like a wild fire, soaking his whole arm in colorless scorching pain.

"Your voice is quite brilliant once you scream to the heavens." Akim smiled at Frost who was squirming in his chair. "Now tell me your name."

Before Frost could ketch himself, he called out his name. "Frost!" His voice was laced with so much pain, Akim was tempted to run up to the man and slice off another finger – maybe his trigger happy one?

"That reminds me of another song," Akim strolled to the corner of the room and slid down the wall. In a devilish voice, Akim began to sing the song slowly, with Frost's heavy breathing in the background. "Frosty the snow man…" He wouldn't stop singing until 'Frost' was plagued with this song. He'd be damned if this man was still sane by the end of the week.

* * *

><p>(2 days later)<p>

Akim stood over a red form, an evil grin plastered over his face as he hummed along with his victims screams. "Have you heard of the joker, Frosty?" Without giving Frost enough time to reply, Akim giggled and picked up a knife from the coals that lay at his feet; the small knife glowing a bright orange, steam dancing above the object.

Frost's sluggish eye's shot open, fear raced up his spine as Akim took steps towards him. Frost's whimpers were muffled by the cloth that severed as a gag.

"He smiles all the time! It's quite entertaining. But you…you just whimper and whine," Akim threw his hands around with each word, "Like a little _baby_. That is why, I'm going to make you smile, all. The. Time!"

Akim grabbed onto Frost's forehead and pushed it roughly back against the metal headrest. "Now say ah," Akim said as he cut away the cloth. Quickly sticking it in Frost's mouth, Akim could instantly hear the sizzle of burning tongue.

Frost let out a roar, as Akim rested the hot knife in his mouth. This pain nipped at his taste buds as they fought for there existence. The warmth shot down to his gums, which penetrated his roots that held down his teeth. Suddenly, his left cheek was ablaze. Blistering heat cut from inside his mouth, peeling blood away from the veins. He could feel the blood bake on the blade, before descending off and onto his overcooked tongue.

Akim all but laughed as Frost let out more screams. Abruptly, the door flew open. Ivan speed through the door, a look of horror jammed to his face. "Akim!" He shouted before going off with his native language, leaving Frost to cringe at the knife that still lay against the inside of his cheek.

Akim growled and threw the blade against the ground. "I was having fun," He shouted gesturing towards Frost who was wheezing.

"Come, come," Ivan rushed Akim out of the room, smashing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm going to stop it right there. A.) because I cant think of anything else right now and B.) What ever I type after this, just doesn't have the bang that I want.<br>So please review and expect the next chapter to be up soon! ^_^  
>Question, do you guys want more of torture or figure out whats going on with the Delta team? Your choice just tell me in your review :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE OF A CHARACTER AND GRAPHIC IMAGERY! DON'T LIKE IT…GET AWAY FROM THE STORY!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys, zhey make me so happy! So, I feel like replying to them…may not do this every chapter unless I feel like it ^_^  
>Prinzessin Mia- <strong>_YES! *Flips over table* that is what I was going for! Sorry if this chapter is not what you were looking for. I had this idea pop into my head and I couldn't overlook it…so anyway this chapter still has the Delta Force in it. :)_

**1-1 Marines- **_*Hides* I'm sorry! Well for me the torture was one of the most exhilarating part of what I wrote last chapter. I was all like yes let us burn his tongue! *Insert evil laugh* and with you getting emotional I get crazy ^_^_

**Momo7902- **_Not twisted! I enjoy my favorite characters torture to much for my own good. My mom says I may need help; I just shove that away and type away! Why you may ask…*shrugs* I don't know :P_

**50 cent-bulletproof-** _How do I reply from this review…THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! *Reads over – then nods* Sounds good_

**Soliphsysmatic-** _I loved your review; it made me feel special to know that I have a guardian…reader reviewing my writing. To be honest, I suck at writing…me and my grammar never got along. I'm really sorry for the typos, really sorry – I read through this chapter over and over…so I hope its grammatical error FREE! XD_

**Jadeah- **_Oh if I was tortured by this lunatic, I would probably do the same thing. I'd be all like…well I'd most likely be shooting F booms and throwing a bunch of other cuss words at him…but that's just me ^o^_

**He who is awesome- **_You know out of all the COD games I never played the one's where it involves that character! Isn't in the zombie one? If it is, then I have a very strict rule. DON'T KILL ZOMBIES OR ANIMALS! Just grown men ready to get there asses shot by my bullet. I know I don't understand it ether, tis just who I am :O_

**DustinDust- **_EPIC-ER Love your review ;) Frosty isn't gone…just remember that throughout this chapter. He's just a little…uh…tired._

**ROCKET-**_ Who me? I am not a bastard! I am NOBODY: THE COCKROACH KILLER! OORAH! I'm just pulling you string, ya I'm a bastard ~ and I'm proud of it XO_

**Reg-** _Bear hugs are the boom! My grandpa gave me big one's when I was a little kid…I miss him :( OH SORRY! I got on a sad note there, didn't mean to. Did I ever tell you I love your reviews? They make me so happy! Happy as a bee making honey (Rhymed OH!) ^ w ^_

**Apples Who Dance With Oranges-** _THANK YOU! I'm very glad you like it :D__  
><em>

**That was fun, I may comment on reviews more often!  
>Okay, well Lisez Bien (Read Well in French)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Melt Your Heart Out"<br>October 22 – 16:37:44  
>Akim Nosov<br>Safe House

Akim walked harshly behind his skyscraper body guard. Though being utterly confused, Akim said nothing as he followed Ivan. He held in a happy sigh as he thought of many new ideas to try out on Frosty. Like tying his hands high above his head – letting his feet dangle. Obliviously this action will put strain on poor Frosty's shoulders, but at the end of the day, when Frost lost feeling in his arms, he would turn the poor thing around and bring out his whip. Akim couldn't help but smile at the thought. That whip was amazing! The horrible, gruesome gash that it put in its victims back was delightful. How the slash turned a light red then slowly, almost captivating, the wound would change into a deep purple that was dressed in a beautiful gown of crimson.

Though, torturing Frosty was fun and all, Akim couldn't put a finger on why he was hurting Frost. Surly there was a good reason _why_. Why, why…_why_? Akim searched his mind. Over and over Akim explored, but there was no reason why he was doing this.

Akim just shrugged, all that mattered was that he was enjoying himself…right?

"Through here Mr. Nosov," Ivan spoke up. The body guard threw the door open and rushed towards the chairs, where two other guards were sitting. There body postures were like a sack of potatoes. Ivan quickly sent his hand across there heads, "Get up you lazy sandbags! And you wonder why we lose so many men!" The guards blinked heavily with there dough eye's then shot out of there seats, rushing out of the room. Ivan swiftly grabbed the remote and ran through the channels, leaving Akim to stare off into the ever changing screen. "There we are," Ivan said unsteadily, his hands shook as he placed the remote on the couch.

Akim raised an eyebrow at the man, but shrugged it off as a news reporter shuffled with her papers. Clearing her throat she started with a simple introduction, "Makarov is pronounced dead. America's team Metal, from the Delta Force, was-" The screen quickly flickered with a picture hovering on the news reporter's right. Akim quickly paused the screen. The TV flickered, lines jumping across the screen. Akim's eyes widened at the sight of the picture that tapped across the screen.

* * *

><p>"Looking For You"<br>October 23 – 18:37:44  
>Sandman<br>Delta Force

His form sat silently, yet his mind raced like the ever lasting currents. His shadow hovered behind him matching his body composure – tense, sad and scared. Though Sandman wouldn't admit it, he was slightly frightened for his missing soldier. Frost was a good soldier, a good man. He always made sure that the mission was completed, no matter what. Frost always put himself out there but he always seemed to jump in front of that bullet to protect his teammates. Sandman knew that was what the best quality of Frost, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't do the same.

Suddenly, Grinch ran into the room a look of distress danced on his face. "Sir," he almost shouted, "I think you might want to see this."

The door flew open with such force the hinges dared to let go completely. An explosion echoed throughout the small room, making Frost jump slightly out of his unpleasant nap. Unexpectedly, hands wrapped around his neck like a snake strangling it pray. His quick intake of air was cut short as he gazed into the eyes of Akim. His eye's flashed brightly as the mud was set afire. Akim growled like a wild animal, his mouth twisted into a murderous frown. Akim's eyes slowly slid into slits as he spoke, "I'm going to make them pay, pay so dearly that they wish they were dead. And as for you…you are going to wish you never jumped with that whore." And with that Akim shoved Frost's head back vigorously.

Akim circled Frost as Ivan stepped into the room carrying a small black packet. Without glancing at Ivan, Akim growled at the man to leave. Ivan warily placed the packet on the table and left the room without a word. Stalking over to the package, Akim glanced at the man tied to a metal chair, with nothing on but his boxers and a metal box strapped to his left ankle. While undressing the item, Akim spoke to Frost in a hushed tone, "I bet you are wondering what is wrapped around your ankle."

"Been wondering that ever since I ended up in this hell hole," Frost reply dryly.

"Well it is a shock box, or some other name…I do not care. All that matters is that you will not speak when I don't want you to and speak when I do. Do I make myself clear?" Akim snarled quietly as he brought out a small controller with a small knob on the front.

"I think I can speak when I want to grandpa," Frost said as he held his chin on his chest.

Without a sound, Akim took hold of the knob and turned it slightly. A low buzz erupted from the bracelet making Frost grunt in pain. His hands clasped around the edge of his chair, but he did nothing else to let Akim enjoy his discomfort.

Suddenly, it stopped and Akim strolled towards Frost, "Now that was only on level 1. What a pity. I wonder what level 2 is or maybe we should jump to level 5? Now that we have quiet time established, maybe we should go over the ground rules of today's lesson?"

Akim threw his hand up dramatically, pointing towards a camera that sat on its stool silently watching the two men. "That," Akim turned towards Frost, "That Mr. Frost, is a camera, if you did not know."

Frost scoffed, "I'm not stupid dipshit."

Akim frowned, "And that is to record what is going to go on today."

"And that is?"

"We are going to make a video and send it to you friends, Frosty!" Akim giggled once Frost's eyes widened. "Oh yes we are going to make it the best lesson yet!"

* * *

><p>Sandman crossed his arms while glancing at Truck who typed on his laptop vigorously. Suddenly, on the large TV in front of them, the screen flickered to life bringing up a paused image of a man with brown hair and muddy eyes. As Truck pressed the play button the screen jumped then settled in a nervous position. The man moved back, adjusted the screen then smiled showing more then his faintly yellow teeth. "Hello there!" The man cheered happily, "My name is Akim Nosov, and I was assigned by Markova to torture the girl you took from me." Akim frowned slightly, his head still taking up the full image. "But I was a very surprised man when I noticed I had another visitor. I think you know him; he is tall with black hair and pretty icy blue gem-like eyes? Oh what was his name," Akim snapped his fingers, closing his eyes in amusing thought. "Oh yes! He said his name was Frost!" Akim slowly stepped back reveling a bruised, bloodied, and semiconscious Derek. His head lay against his chest, the black hair blocking his eyes from his team. "Oh come now Frosty, don't you want to say hello to your viewers?" Akim cried as he tangled his fingers in the black hair. As he wrenched Derek's head up, the Sergeant let out a small whimper. Frost's eyes were screwed shut, pain written in his clenched jaw. "Frosty." Akim said simply, "We don't want to go through another round of shock…do we?"<p>

Unexpectedly, Frost snapped his eyes open and moved them towards the camera. Sandman couldn't hold back his gasping shock as he looked into those familiar eyes. They were colder then usual, pain, loss, hurt, grief was written in his eyes. But there was something wrong with the color, they didn't seem as…vibrant as they use to. They seemed dull of life.

Sandman felt his throat tighten, the air around him fell silent – the room itself seemed to be incomplete shock. "Are you tracking this?" Sandman asked quickly, bringing the men back to the living.

"Ya," Grinch said his arms crossed over his chest, "That's the thing. It was _way_ too easy to track."

"Very good Frosty," Akim patted Derek on the head. Akim then turned towards the camera flashing his fancy remote in the picture, "You see this? This is an entertaining device." He then faced Frost, "Can you tell me who I'm talking to. It would really help."

A spark shot across Frost's eyes, "Fuck you," he said slowly.

Akim pouted, "Now, now Frosty." Akim flashed a smile towards the screen before turning his remote.

A sudden scream filled the room, frightening Sandman. His eyes grew as he saw Frost's mouth agape a soaring shriek racing threw. His body thrashed wildly trying desperately to get away from the force that was hurting him so. Abruptly Frost stopped his body still as a rock.

"Oh my," Akim said sounding troubled. "Wait, he _looks_ like he is still breathing. I guess I should have prepared him for that…Oh well. Now anonymous viewer," Akim smiled at the camera once more, "I am leaving your teammate here. I must get back to some business involving our leader, so if you would like to come and get him…then we will not stand in your way." The screen gave a hefty jump, with one last image of Akim smiling then it went blank – the screen as dark as the night sky.

After a moment of silence, Sandman tightened his fists, "We're going after him."

"I'm all about going after Frost, sir…but it's clearly a trap," Truck objected.

"I don't care," Sandman snapped, "Frost is a member of this team and we're going after him." Before the other two could object Sandman marched out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>From Akim's area is 1 day before Sandman's, because he had to send the video to them, obviously. <strong>

**Let me tell you, this chapter had a case of the "I don't like being written," flu. *Sigh* I typed all this week. Came home from school Monday-Friday and wrote about 2 to 3 paragraphs before glaring at what I typed, saved it and shut it down. So sorry if it's not at it's full potential.**

**Oh and question: Who's your favorite, Grinch or Truck? You will find out next chapter, which should be up next weekend.**

**I AM LIKE A KID IN A CANDY STORE – AND YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY CANDY! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENT WORDS AND NO TORTURE JUST DESCRIPTIONS OF TORTURE! SO DON'T READ IF YOU FEEL UNCONFERETIBAL _(o^.^)o**

**Thanks for the reviews!  
>I hope you like this chapter :)<br>READ WELL!**

* * *

><p>"Always Loyal"<br>October 24 – 02:58:10  
>Sandman<br>Delta Force  
>Kondopoga, Russia<p>

The small round orbs glanced from tree to tree as he passed along the forest ground silently. Hands gripped securely around the AK-47, Sandman glimpsed back at his other teammate.

Grinch held his composure so firm, he thought it might mold into the deep grimace for the rest of his life. Grinch suddenly felt eyes land on him. Glancing up, his eyes landed on the crouched Sandman – who in fact was shooting concern glances his way. Grinch raised an eyebrow slightly. In return, Sandman held up his hand in an 'are you okay?' gesture. Grinch nodded quickly. Sandman frowned; usually Grinch wasn't this serious during missions. Shrugging it off, Sandman snapped his eyes back in front of him. He only had one teammate to worry about right now – and that was Frost.

"Sandman do you copy," a radio static voice of Truck clicked in.

"Read you loud and clear," Sandman whispered back.

"Your about 4 clicks away from Frost's position…you sure you want to go in there with just you and Grinch?"

Grinch snorted, "C'mon Truck, we can handle a little buffoon and his monkeys."

"We'll send a distress signal if anything goes wrong, alright Truck." Sandman glared at Grinch.

"…Alright, but I expect you two to come out with Frost without a scratch. Got it?"

"Alright papa bear," Grinch said impassively.

"Sandman out." Sandman switched his radio to silent, and then turned towards Grinch. "Ready?"

"As ever," Grinch nodded swiftly.

It took several minutes to reach the small safe house that Akim was hiding in. But Sandman and Grinch made it there quietly like a ghost passing through the darkness. Sandman gazed at the small house, the door was open – footsteps led away from the house. The windows were bored up with wood while the outside bricks threatened to fall off, all around the house looked old, broken and abandoned. Sandman hoped at least one human was still housing the small building.

They reached the front of the house and pressed against the sides of the door frame. Grinch gave a quick glance towards Sandman. Once the Captain gave a quick nod, Grinch threw himself into the building, his gun drawn as he searched the room. "Clear," he breathed out.

"Split up," Sandman said, "You take the top floor and I'll take the lower."

As they slowly searched the house, the two solders called out clear with each passing room.

"This place is dead," Grinch said as he met backup with Sandman.

"I don't get it…why would Akim lie about where Frost is?" Sandman asked.

"He's a fucking-"

"Wait," Sandman cut off Grinch. "Did you hear that?"

Grinch shut his mouth that was formed midsentence. Straining his ears, Grinch caught a light whimper. "Ya," he breathed out.

"C'mon, there has to be a hidden door."

Sandman ran to the end of a hallway, he stopped once he heard the light whimpering grow. As he placing his hands on the wall, Sandman felt around looking for the cracks of a doorframe. His hands ran across a small bump and he quickly called out for the other solder. "Grinch! I think I found something!"

Swiftly, Grinch landed at Sandman's side helping him pry open the large door. As the hefty door was pulled open, air was sucked into the room like a vacuum. Once there was enough space for them to slither through, the two slid into the room. They both froze, in front of them was a horrid sight.

Frost sat in a chair, his arms and legs locked tight by leather straps, his head hung over his chest as he wheezed heavily. The man in front of them was covered in cuts – some looked burnt. Blood tickled his ghostly white skin as black and blue marks danced with his torso.

"Dear God," Grinch breathed out. He rushed forward and tilted the Sergeants head up as he slapped his cheek lightly. "Frost? C'mon Frost…wake up buddy, time to go home."

"Grinch," Sandman pulled Grinch back so he could look him in the eyes, "We'll wake him up later but right now he needs medical assistances."

Grinch bared his teeth and nodded swiftly, his eyes ran down Frost as he cheeked for anything majorly important. "He's dehydrated," He called as he pulled out his small water bottle. Squirting some water in Frost's dry mouth, Grinch grimaced once he saw his burnt tongue. "His mouth in burnt."

Sandman quickly looked towards him, his conversation with Truck stopped automatically. "What?" He asked.

Grinch gestured him over, "See."

Sandman frowned, "What else did they do to him?"

"Well judging by his size, they didn't feed him very often, just enough for him to live. He's dehydrated – I just gave him some water…but that won't help much." Grinch looked over Frost again; suddenly the bandage around Frost's right hand caught his eyes. "Hold on," he called as he slowly removed the white cloth. "Shit," he whispered.

"What?"

"They cut off his finger and from the looks of it…it's infected." Sandman walked around and grabbed hold of the hand.

"Shits right," Sandman growled.

Suddenly, Frost's head rolled to the side as his eyes blinked open.

"Frost!" Grinch smiled at the awaking solder.

"Grinch?" Frost asked groggily.

"Hey bud – I need to give you some more water, open up." Grinch slowly pored water into Frost's mouth. Frost gave a pleasing sigh as the water washed away the dryness.

"Wait…" Frost chocked out as his mind went into a frenzy. "You can't be here!"

"Why not?" Sandman asked.

Frost shook his head again, "You can't be here. Not here right now – not now. Go away…go…away…" Frost's head fell back onto his chest, his eyes closing slowly.

Sandman quickly sprung in front of Frost pushing Grinch aside. "Why can't we be here? Frost? Frost! Don't go to sleep you motherfucker!"

"Akim…he-he…leave me…it's a…trap…_trap_," Frost whispered into unconsciousness.

Grinch's eyes grew wide as Sandman pulled out his radio. Before Sandman could get out a single word, a voice chuckled. "My, my, what a sight…though I thought I melted Frosty's brain, guess I'll have to think of something different." Akim stepped into the room, his men hovering behind him with there guns drawn.

Grinch moved for his ACR but Akim shook his head, "No Grinch. I can't let you do that. You see, I need new toys," Akim pointed towards Frost, "This one is running out of juice, this is the first time in a while since he spoke."

"How do you know my name," Grinch growled.

"It took a lot more work. I had to snap off his finger to get Frosty to tell me his name. But for you and your teammates…lets just say he had a date with a few fists and red hot knives." Akim then turned towards Sandman, "Now Sandman would you put down your radio, you wouldn't want any of your men out there dying from sniper wounds, would you?" Sandman slowly put down the radio without a word. Akim smiled, "Now you two take off your clothing down to the bare minimum and grab Frosty, we have a long trip ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter but it was fun to write.<br>OH! So I finally got xbox live and its so much fun! Though I don't have many friends, I still have fun ^_^  
>REVIEWS PLEASE!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_WARNING: *shivers* Ya...torture in herrrr...but like mean torture - my type o torture! D:_  
><strong>

**I know I'm late! Here just these few messages then you can get to the story!  
><span>Responses to reviews<span>**

**Momo7902:** Akim…ya he talks weird but it comes fluently to me….is that weird?

**DustinDust:** I would LOVE to friend you! But idk your gamertag name…so problem there (Mines on my profile). The title is from the motto for Makarov's army! I'm glad someone asked…

**Call of Duty Girl:** Gamertag name :D If you don't want to share it out in public mine is on my profile. :)

**I had to rush through this chapter. I had to finish it, so there may be a few more grammatical errors then usual – sorry '^_^**

**READ WELL!**

* * *

><p>"Lost"<br>October 25 – 05:30:57  
>Grinch<br>Delta Force  
>Location NA

The ache and pain that reiterated from his mind sent painful thumps to his scull. His eyes started to water – the pure colorless balls rolled around under his eyelids, flashes of blue and white snapped at his closed eyes with each base bump. In all terms, his head hurt like a mother-fucking-bitch. As he slowly rose into a sitting position, a hand pressed on his shoulder. A soft voice hummed in the air, "Lay back down, Grinch. You need your rest."

This was when he snapped his eyes open. Though what he saw before him, he did not expect. Sandman bare down to his boxers kneeled over him, his hand pushing Grinch back down. Quickly shoving his Captain away, Grinch pushed backwards. "Ah?"

Sandman's eyes held sorrow and weariness but his body held confidence. "Grinch lay back down, you need your strength."

Grinch scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"Because," Sandman sighed.

Grinch let the subject drop; he knew his Captain was right. Sandman had been tortured before, so had Truck…he hadn't. He was the lucky one, but not this time. Grinch bit his lip, if only he could keep it that way. But now, he was trapped with his two other teammates, locked in hell with the unknown devil snickering in there ears. He could feel the pain and suffering linger in the air – the future torture knocking at the concrete door, darkness seeping in from under the entrance.

Grinch wrapped his arms around himself as a chill tickled up his spine like a snap of a whip. "Its fucking cold in here," He muttered as his teeth started to clatter.

Sandman frowned, "You'll get use to it. Akim gave us one worn down blanket and I had to give it to Frost."

Grinch shut his mouth, his mind suddenly racing. "Where is he?"

Sandman looked to his right, "I think he's got a fever."

"Oh," Grinch shook off the cold that picked at his skin.

"Ya."

The air fell silent with awkwardness hovering. Sandman glanced at Grinch who had his eyes trailed onto Frost. His sleeping form rose slowly as he breathed in and out. Sandman could see the warm air leave Frost's lungs as they twirled out from under his nose.

"How's his finger?" Grinch said suddenly. Sandman stared at Grinch with an eyebrow razed. Grinch showed his right hand and wiggled his pinkie, "I mean the one he's missing."

"Oh, uh…still in the same situation."

Grinch shook his head.

Suddenly, the door swung open and four men emerged from the blinding yellow light. Akim stood in front of three bodyguards as he pulled on gloves. Akim smiled at the two, "Where's Frosty?"

Grinch growled, "Don't call him that."

Akim tipped his head to the side, "Oh my, my, my, what a temper you have! What should I call him then, Nick, JoJo, Watson? All you have to do is tell me his name, Grinch." Akim smiled then looked deeper into the room. His eyes landed on the form of Frost that was covered in covering shadows. "Oh, found him." Akim sighed as his smile softened, "How cute."

Grinch and Sandman stood up quickly, blocking Akim's view of Frost. "Stay away from him," Grinch snapped.

Akim frowned, "Ivan this one is giving me troubles." Ivan stepped in front of the group. The giant swiftly sent a punch into Grinch's gut, sending the solder to the ground gasping harshly. Sandman quickly kneeled next to Grinch. He sent a devilish glare towards Akim.

"Now grab the three and follow me," Akim sung as he waltzed out of the room.

The two guards' grabbed hold of Sandman and Grinch as Ivan stepped towards Frost and yanked him to his feet. Frost let out a started yelp, his limbs dangling slightly as Ivan held on harshly to his forearm.

"Hey," Sandman snapped.

Ivan snarled in response.

"Sandman," Frost mumbled, sleep still licking his sight.

"Shut up," Ivan growled.

"Over here boys," Akim buzzed throwing open a door. As they entered, the three where faced with two chairs facing one. "Put Frosty there, and the other two facing him."

They were thrown harshly into the wooden chairs, and leather strapped where pulled tightly over there wrist and ankles. Akim walked between the two chairs with a smile lingering on his face.

"Okay," Grinch rolled his eyes leaning back in the chair as if he wasn't about to be tortured, "What do you want? Money, god knows we don't have that…information, sure, alright. My names Grinch, uh I'm from Texas, got a hot girl waiting for me back in Florida…though I bet she cheated on me, most likely. So you know what? Scratch that last, no girl waiting for me back in Florida-"

Grinch was cut off by loud screech. His eyes widened as Frost bared his teeth, his head leaning back in the chair and his body jerking unnaturally. Suddenly, Frost leaned forward – his limbs shaking slightly from exhaustion, his head tipped over his panting chest. Frost glanced tiredly towards Grinch before closing it quickly so that the older man wouldn't see his pain that flashed threw his icy eyes.

"You do not talk when I do not want you to, he gets electrocuted. You respond when I want you to, or he gets electrocuted. Do something I don't like, he get electrocuted. I will get you some shook boxes to, but they are very hard to order when people are trying to find you." Akim sighed. "Now, I do not want any information nor do I want money. I want your team to suffer for the mistake of killing Makarov. It is too bad I did not get Truck with you two, but you're good enough." Akim then walked over to a small table that held various items. As Akim had his back turned towards the Delta Force, he spoke slowly. "Now, for today's lesson, I would like to teach you about how the fish could not catch the worm." Akim turned towards them a barbwire in his hand. "You see a worm looked up from the ground crying for death, a fish from a near by pond heard this cry and found the worm crawling slowly towards him. The fish wanted his food, so…he jumped out of the water and flopped towards the worm. But suddenly," Akim twirled the barbwire around like a lasso, "A bird swooped in and captured that worm – obviously eating it, and so the fish died on the ground not being able to crawl back to the water and with no food." The room was silent, even the shadows stood silently staring at Akim with questionable features. "Can you tell me who the worm, the bird and the fish were?"

"…the bird…" Sandman started but he quickly turned away his eyes shutting tight.

"Hm, and I thought I captured better fish. You see," Akim started and strolled behind Frost, the sharp wire in both hands, "I am the bird – mighty and majestic. You are the fish, ugly and stupid. And Frosty here is the worm, weak and defenseless." Akim smiled then quickly wrapped the wire around Derek's neck. Akim pulled backwards, bringing blood to the surface of Frost's skin as he choked the Sergeant. Frost let out a small pained intake of breath as crimson began to snake down his neck.

Grinch began to scream and thrash at his bonds as Sandman growled his eyes glued to Akim.

"Now what would happen if I turned to the left?" Akim asked over the screams, his smile morphing devilishly. Akim turned and the wire scraped through the skin like butter. The skin began to build as gashes were left from the sharp wire strands. The shinny ruby liquid danced next to the wound and oozed slowly down the building skin. Akim then snarled the sudden happiness banished, "I want you to feel what I felt! I want you to feel that you can't save him as he is taken from you right before your very eyes!" Akim growled then, without a word he jerked his hands to the right – the wire digging dangerously into Frost's throat. Frost let out a scream then his eyes slid shut and he fell limp in the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>I FEEL SO EVIL! Oh the last part was sooooo much fun! I know it's shorter then usual and that it's late but hey! I can't be super girl all the time!<br>Anyway, reviews would bring the next chapter *Nudge nudge* :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**_WARNING: Whoa now! Look out! There's a cussing in herrrrr! Some fightin' - with man fists- *BOOM* *BAM* *POW*!_  
><strong>

**I'm sleepy. Tis 2 o'clock in the morning and this conversation is getting boring.**

**DustinDust- **_WE ARE NOW FRIENDS! XD Oh and I heard your voice on that message you sent me…no offence but I couldn't help but laugh! I played it over and over again! You have an adorable accent! About the rescue…ya no…ummm, not gonna happen soon! MORE TORTURE!_

**Momo7902- **_I know it was short, so sorry :( and this chapter is to SORRY! No torture really in hear just stuff that I thought up. But next chapter…next chapter! FEW yup, next chapter has torture just for you, promise._

**Apples Who Dance With Oranges- **_Not yet, sorry but Truck wont be in a few more chapter – even though I like him and want to torture him, I cant have him invading my fun times yet._

**VerityA- **_nice :) I'm glad you love Akim._

**CandyMugger-**_ Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad your back ^_^_

**ROCKET-**_ I'm the one who should be sorry. I haven't responded to your review in forever! Thanks for the clear up :) I'm also glad you think I'm a great writer. Though I hope I didn't scare you off…:D_

**Okay people, READ WELL!**

* * *

><p>"Lost"<br>October 25 – 06:18:34  
>Sandman<br>Delta Force  
>Location NA

His eyes grew…how? How could a man as tough as Frost be gone in a flash – taken by the darkness of death with a single strand of wire? How could that small cable take a good soul? How could a man as evil as the devil, enjoy the lights flicker out in Frost's eyes? How could he smile at the limp form that sits in the chair?

Akim smile slowly slid into a soft smirk. Trialing his eyes towards the two remaining captives, Akim flashed a frown. "How did that feel?"

The two men in front of Akim sat silently, staring at there departed partner. Suddenly Grinch sprang into action, his limbs fighting the leather straps. "FUCK YOU!" Grinch shouted, anger snapping at his southern accent. "YOU MOTHER-FUCKER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL FUCKING PAY!" Grinch could feel his eyes slowly water, warmth clasped around his throat. Clenching his teeth, Grinch let small wet salty tears slide down his face. "Damn you," Grinch growl almost in a whisper, his eyes zipped tight, "Damn you to _hell_."

Akim cleared his throat, "Well…that was interesting." Walking around the two, Akim leaned in towards Sandman who had his head turned to the side. "What do you have to say about this?"

Sandman slowly turned his head towards Akim, eyes blazing with disgust. "You want to know how I feel," Sandman whispered. Akim only smiled at Sandman, his eyes playing with the solders. "You will never know how I feel. No matter how I describe it to you, your bitter soulless heart will feel nothing as I try and illustrate it to you." Sandman glared at Akim, willing him to speak again.

Akim stood up slowly, his eyes sliding into slit. Without another word towards the two, Akim trailed over to Frost's motionless body. Coming to a halt next to the solder, Akim tapped Frost's head, "Hello…anyone in there?"

"Leave him alone," Grinch growled.

Akim only smirked in response. Suddenly he kicked out, sending Frost to the ground with a loud clatter as the wood met cement. Still Frost laid motionless, his chest immobile, eyes parted slightly showing deceased icy eyes, and his neck covered in a dried crimson robe that ran down to his chest. "Uhm, I honestly thought that he would still be alive." Shrugging Akim waved his hand over his shoulder as he strolled towards the door. "Ivan would you be a dear and clean up melted Frosty? And tell the other two to take the solders back to there room." Akim stopped in the doorway, as he looked over his shoulder his features darkened. "I may be a man of many things but I am not one to kill a man and not have a proper burial for him." And with that Akim stepped out of sight letting the shadows engulf his form.

* * *

><p>After an extended stillness, Sandman felt the wind of the slamming door brush onto his face as the guards closed them off from the world. Sandman stood there still, quiet and heartrending. He fastened his eyes shut, he could feel the warmth of Grinch standing next to him radiated off of his teammate in deadly waves. Abruptly disturbing the peace, Sandman felt fingers snake around his shoulders then letting go as he was thrown back against the wall.<p>

Grinch lashed at Sandman with his hands like claws, as he pushed the man against the wall. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Grinch snapped, hissing his words. Grinch took hold of Sandman's shoulders, digging his nails into the Captains skin and brought the man away from the wall then quickly crashed him back into the bricks. Debris fluttered down from the sky as a devil like sound erupted from Grinch while he breathed heavily. "I'll ask you again! What the _HELL_ IS _WRONG _WITH _YOU_?"

Sandman swiftly wrapped both arms around Grinch's and turned, slamming the solder into the wall. Sandman leaned forward as Grinch began to twist in his restraints. "What do you mean Grinch," he asked calmly.

"YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Grinch growled making no effort to stop his struggle between the shouting. Sandman untangled his arms and stepped away, giving Grinch enough room to throw himself around the room. As Grinch walked fumigated, he glanced towards the older man. "You did _nothing_ to stop that man from doing what he did to Frost," Grinch snarled.

"I couldn't Grinch," Sandman crossed his arms.

"Like hell! You could have fought the restraints…or-or _something_ to stop that _man_!"

Sandman glared at Grinch, "If I could have done something Grinch, then I would have! Obviously there was nothing I could do!"

Grinch stopped his pacing, suddenly glared daggers. "But I did something," Grinch barked lowly, his finger pointing harshly towards his chest.

"Yes, yes you did." Sandman spat, "You want to know what you did? You provoked Akim! Making him do _more_ and _more_ – till Frost couldn't _take_ anymore! Akim _wanted_ you to act the way you did towards him as he hurt Frost! _That's what he wanted._ And guess what! You gave every single _penny_ towards him! But when he wanted a reaction from me, I gave him _nothing. Nothing_ to entertain his little crazy fantasy! Frost died because of _your_ _**stupid actions**_!"

* * *

><p>Akim stepped through the doorway, his hands clasped in dark brown leather gloves, as he wore a black button-down shirt with classic black dress pants. Twisting his hands through his now neatly chopped brown hair, Akim smiled at the guard that closed the door behind him, leaving Akim alone in a room.<p>

Breathing in a long sigh, he glanced around the darkly lit orange room. "You, mister, have caused quite a lot of trouble." Akim walked forward and kneeled down in front of a man with his dark hair drenched in sweat, eyes struggling to stay open and his mouth slightly agape as drool ran down his cheek and onto his new dark blue shirt. Reaching out gently, Akim slowly wiped the line of spit off the mans cheek. "I bet you're tiered."

The man's mouth moved slowly but Akim placed a finger on the mans lips.

"Shh, shh, shh, shhh. You really must go to sleep. I bet you're exhausted from the day you've had."

The man slowly shook his head.

"I will not take a no for an answer. Now ether you fall asleep on your own or…" Akim slowly pulled out a needle from his belt, "I help you."

The man whimpered as he made a deprived effort to shift away from the needle.

Akim smiled slightly, "Now go to sleep." As Akim stood, he walked around the man before thrusting the needle deep into his forearm. The man yelped but then fell limp in his wooden chair.

Akim smiled, breathing in with a happy sigh, he stared at the man sleeping soundly in the chair. "You need your rest. After all it is your big day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Grinch stuck himself in the corner of the room with the dirty blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Sandman had given it to him as a peace offering after there fight, but Grinch still felt hatred towards him.<p>

As Grinch closed his eyes, the door flew open showing Ivan and one more guard. "Come with me," Ivan hissed.

"Why should we?" Grinch growled back.

"If you do not want to be there while we bury your friend, then stay there and make friends with the mice, but if you would like to go, then I would advise you to follow with no problems." Ivan then turned and walked out of sight.

Grinch stood quickly without turning towards Sandman; he walked out of the room feeling his Captain shift his weight.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAW! Total brain farts during this last part of the chapter. But right now I'm going to bed and posting this (since I know I wont get up till like 2 in the afternoon). Then I will read over it and try and fix all the errors. So please don't say it was a short chapter and all that :) I know its short, again, but hey again "Can't Be SuperGirl!"<strong>

**REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**_WARNING: HURTFUL THINGS IN HERE! *cries* Meaning, a character gets hurt - with blood - _**BlOoD_**! D:**_

**A/N: Hey people! So I load onto FanFiction and check out my reviews, while I'm sitting there an ad pops up saying, "Hello there! Are you over age, sad and addicted to beer? Well then you should move on and not listen to this because it's a beer add and you'll try to go drink this stuff. Anyway, are you under age, a teenager and have no friends? Then don't drink!" It cuts off and I'm sitting there going "What the F-" Then while the screen is blank white letters pop up going "DON'T DRINK!" What a great way to stop us from drinking…**

**To my lovely reviewers :D**

**Prinzesssin Mia:**_ I would like to thank you. Your review made my heart jump for joy. People loving my story just bring me so much happiness that my heart jumps out of my chest doing tap dances. For Frost…I cant spoil it for you – all I can say is that you need to read this chapter and the next…I did get some sleep though, yup! Went to bed at 3 o'clock in the morning and woke up at 11 in the morning! Slept well._

**DustMan:** _I don't think I need to say anything for this review…thanks :)_

**Jadeah: **_I had a thought about…wait…hmmm…muahahahahaha! (Evil laugh) Your review gave me an idea…I may go with it, or not – we will see!_

**Momo7902:** _Wow, you're the calmest review I've had :) *Gives you a metal* Great job! Akim loves you too! This chapter will have torture, even if that means it has to be longer then usual!_

**Gap: **_Clam your self._

**DCNLittle-Girl:** _Thank you! I hope you like this chapter :) took me to full week to try and lay it out._

**Call of Duty Girl: **_OH NO! Frosty! :D I'm such an evil person._

**Thanks for the reviews guys!  
>READ WELL!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cold as Frost"<br>October 27 – 14:26:59  
>Akim<br>Location N/A

His shoes tapped with a steady beat down the hallway of there Safe house. Dark brown swirls decorated the walls as he steadily zipped past. The wood beneath his feet held an old worn-down color to them as he stepped over some torn up floorboard. Coming to a halt next a door, Akim placed his hand on the wood. Leaning in close, Akim whispered with a smirk, "Hello in there." Stepping back, he slowly turned back towards his destination.

His idea was perfect. This small object that he had hid in that room would be the ultimate tear between his last two captives. They were already starting to separate. There once strong bond was now burning like a peace of dried up twig.

Akim then stopped, his footsteps bouncing off the walls, softly caring the sound down the hall. Putting on a smile, Akim straighten his blue buttoned down shirt, ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. Breathing out he placed his hand on the handle, instantly feeling the cool snatch at his flesh. Holding back his excitement, Akim flung open the door. "And gooood morning!" Akim sang, smiling brightly as he threw the light switch on. "How are you on this wonderful afternoon day?"

Two men sat next to each other, there arms snapped tightly in place with there new advanced handcuffs to hold there limbs to the metal chair. With there heads turned away from each other, Grinch slightly glanced at Akim. "I don't know, can't see the sun…or the sky for that mater."

"But you did see it two days ago, didn't you?" Akim clasped his hands together, "I remember it! Don't you? Remember the filled in grave, the rain flinging from the skies?"

Grinch gulped as he shut his eyes tightly.

Akim frowned playfully, "Oh yes, yes you do. Such a sad thing in life seeing Frosty buried beneath all that dirt without wood to keep him safe. He looked like a pile of thrash thrown away like garbage in a wastebasket…wish you could have seen it."

The two didn't respond, there breathing slow and saddening to Akim. Shaking his head, he stepped over towards his small stand of torture devices. Wiggling his fingers, Akim bit his lip. "So many things to try, oh lets see." Picking up a small saw, Akim held in a squeal. "Oh! This is my favorite!" Placing it back down, he turned towards the captives. "Now I will have to have one today, and then tomorrow I will have the other. I can't have a man screaming in my ear from both directions, now can I? So who would like to go first?" Akim smiled at the two who made no movement of life. Sighing, he placed a hand on Grinch's shoulder, "Would you like to go?" Grinch flinched as Akim's warm breath tickled his neck and rose onto his ear.

Sandman snapped his head towards Grinch, eyes filled with fear. Before he had time to think, Sandman let out a scream. "NO! DON'T!"

Akim sharply turned towards Sandman, a smile tugging at his straight expression. "You would like to take Grinch's turn?"

Grinch snapped his head towards Sandman. As his expression deepening with anger, Grinch growled at Sandman. "What? No you ain't!"

Akim shook his head, "Yes, Sandman, why should I take you?"

Sandman's mouth hovered open, sounds squeaked out but no words came through.

"Well then, I guess that answers our question." Akim skipped towards the door and looked around in the hallway. "Hello, yes its time to take one back. Come on." Akim turned around swiftly and smiled at the two.

Ivan slowly walked behind Akim, giving the two an annoyed glance before turning towards Akim, waiting for an order. Akim slowly tapped his chin then quickly pointed towards Grinch. Ivan sighed as he grabbed the back of Grinch's chair and pulled him out of the room. As Ivan dragged Grinch out of the room, Grinch let out an angered cry to reverberate through out the now closed room.

Sandman slowly clenched his teeth as Akim walked around him slowly like a vulcher eyeing his dead pray. "What a nice thing to take the pain away from Grinch today." Akim chuckled. As Akim made his way back to his table, he let out a sigh. "You know, Sandman, your name is _really_ long…"

Sandman swallowed thickly, "…I know."

Akim then turned around slowly, his small saw twinkling in his hands, "Why is it?"

Sandman force his quickening breaths slow to a steady pace. He knew that this man was a sinful male, like one of those who would escape the insane asylum to go out and kill people – just for the hell of it. Yes, Akim had that small sparkle in his eyes every time he stepped into the room that Sandman had been sent to. He bet that Akim wouldn't care to kill him, right here and now. Akim would smile at Sandman's bleeding corps, breath in the copper air as blood would flow out of the solder that lay twitching on the ground.

Sandman sent a quick glance towards the small saw in Akim's hand, before snapping his vision back on the crazy man. Akim noticed the action and brought up the device to his face. The blade seemed to dance with Akim's smile as the metal gleamed in the intermediate lights licked at the device. Without a word, Akim snapped on the power button. The blade came to life suddenly, making Sandman jump. As Akim stepped forward his eyes gleamed with such delight that stars seemed to twirl over the mud pits. "Now, now, Sandman, don't be scared. This wont hurt a bit," Akim chuckled with his teeth showing. "In fact, this will hurt a lot!"

The active blade jumped onto Sandman's flesh, ripping at the skin with such force that the tissue ripped away from there bonding – cutting into the muscle. Sandman attempted to hold back his howls, but the power of the blade cutting into his right forearm canceled all concentration. As he screeched, Sandman flung his head from side to side. The blade cut deeper into the muscle, blood jumped out of the blades way only to splatter onto Akim's wild expression.

"I wonder how long it will take touch bone!" Akim screamed gleefully over Sandman's tortured screams and the loud ear piercing vibration of the blade. As Akim laugh viciously, he forced pressure onto the small device, bringing it closer to Sandman's nerves, ready to stop the Captain from using the arm ever again.

Suddenly as Akim pressed harder, the blade stopped. Akim hysterical expression dropped into a shocked frown, and then he let out a scream in frustration. Pulling the blade harshly out from Sandman's, he earned a yelp in pain from the solder.

"Why won't you work?" Akim screamed at the device, shaking it harshly between his hands. A quiet, hash chuckle slowly erupted from behind him. Akim turned quickly towards Sandman, his eyes blazing with a colossal measure of hatred that flames flickered in his eyes. Bringing his eyebrows into a frown, Akim clenched his hands together and growled at Sandman.

"Looks like your toy broke," Sandman said simply.

Before he could act, Akim swung his fist, which he clenched the small saw in, and cut deep into Sandman's left cheek. The cut seemed to hit bone as blood seeped to the surface and building at the edge before falling off, running down his flesh like thick tears from closed eyes.

"Shut up," Akim snapped deeply, his Russian accent coming into view.

"Why should I?" Sandman growled back.

Akim tightened his grip on the small gadget before throwing it harshly across the room, where it shattered on impact. Bring up his hand, Akim lashed out at Sandman's neck as he wrapped his fingers around the thick collar. Akim then smiled devilishly, his grip grew tighter with each second.

"You want to say that again?" Akim smiled as his eye started to twitch with madness.

Sandman's expression seemed to never change, until the lack of air started to spot his vision with black blobs. His head started to fall, but Sandman quickly shook it back up.

Akim scowled, and then suddenly, he pushed Sandman back letting his chair clash with the ground. Sandman let out a startled intake of air as his head clashed with the concrete wall.

Akim breathed in, straightened his appearance and stared at the solder groaning on the cold floor with blood beginning to pool out his arm. As he walked to the door, Akim flung it open then turned back to Sandman. "I hope you sleep well, bitch, because tomorrow you and your friend will get what's coming to you."

And with that, Akim slammed the door, letting the sound echo frightfully around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>UGH! I can't take it anymore! Seriously, how can I type if I can't think? I'm so frustrated right now! That is my excuse for not updating any sooner. *Sigh* If I did update sooner it would have been weirder. So last night I told myself that I needed rest and then I could wake up in the morning and work on it. Not the case! Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Well at least I have my Hollywood Undead backing me up on the anger-ness. :D I love them!<strong>

**Okay, I have decided to try and take a pause on writing right now. I promise to try and update in 2 weeks, but right now too much is on my plate and I can't think. I probably will not update next weekend – and if I do then it will be on my other story, "Snapped." K? Okay…**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**

**Words of encouragement would make me so happy! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_WARNING: Hey! Look! ITS BAD WORDS! OH ME OH MY! :O Ya so don't read if you don't like cussing. It's mainly Grinch and his potty mouth._**

**Well…I was typing this last week to post, but I stopped at a point then came back last night – then I fell asleep before I could type the last paragraph. So yup! Anyway, enjoy. No comments for the reviews by the way. BUT THANKS! ^_^  
>OH! I saw The Lorax last night. OMG! So cute :)<br>READ WELL!**

* * *

><p>"Laugh out Loud"<br>October 28 – 07:36:11  
>Grinch<br>Delta Force  
>Location NA

Grinch sat quietly in the corner of the brightly lit room, his arms resting sluggishly on top of his bent knees. He sent glares towards Sandman, who sat with his legs bent and arms resting lightly on his chest as his mind was shut off from the world with closed eyes. Grinch couldn't help but feel anger towards this man. A few days ago he could have trusted his very own life with Sandman, but now he doubted he could feel safe putting a small fly in this mans hands. He asked himself again, why did he not trust his own Captain? And every time he asked himself, the same answer would pop in his head. Because of _Frost_. Yes, Grinch trusted Sandman for taking care of Frost – and all he did was throw away the man like a piece of trash.

Was Sandman apart of this whole thing?

No. _No_, never! But…he _did_ let Frost die, right?

Grinch shook his head, why was he thinking this way? Sandman wasn't a traitor. He was his Captain, _his Captain_, who was leader of Team Metal. Sandman had directed them on countless missions before, and never had this happened before. So…why happen to them now. Was someone testing them?

Either way, Grinch couldn't put his finger on why he started disliking his Captain so much.

Suddenly, the large door that secured the two solders in the large room was flung open showing a curious Akim. He smiled at the two, "Hello there."

Grinch shared a questionable looked with Sandman as the two watched Akim. As his smile grew, Akim clasped his hands together with a loud smack and called for guards. "I have a surprise for you two."

Giving a doubtful grunt, Grinch leaned forward and scowled at the man. "I bet you do, I bet you do."

"Oh, but I do Grinch, and I think the two of you will like it very much."

Abruptly from behind Akim, five guards walked in with an arch in there back as they heaved back objects. Loud growls of famished animals filled the two solders ears.

"Now I will give you a choice. It may not be a very good choice but it is a choice."

"And that is?" Sandman asked leisurely, emotion masked as he spoke.

"So glad you asked Sandman," Akim smiled brightly, "Now behind me I have 5 famish dogs, that are ready to leap on the first thing they see and demolish it like a deceased piece of meat."

"And what the catch," Grinch questioned.

"Well, in one of these beast is a key!"

"A key?"

"A KEY!" Akim cheered.

"A key to what?" Grinch sat up suddenly.

"You will have to wait and see," Akim chuckled. As he curved to leave, Sandman sat up hands clasped into tight fists.

"What do you expect us to do? How the hell are we going to kill the dogs?"

"I do not know," Akim shrugged.

"How are we going to get the key out," Grinch asked.

"It would be kind of me to give you a knife or something…wouldn't it?" Akim turned and grabbed his chin as began to stroke it. "Well I _do _want you two to see your surprise." As he shrugged again, Akim turned towards the doorway, "I guess. If you kill them correctly then I will hand you a single small knife."

"Ну ... что же нам теперь делать?" A Russian Guard looked toward the rest of the group.

"Мы даем дворняги пойти и сделать пробег для этого," The second guard spoke quickly. The rest nodded rapidly then they all slowly took a breath.

"один."

"два."

"ТРИ!"

They all shouted at once as their tight grips on the dogs loosened and they bolted towards the door in a flash of light, fighting there way out of the doorway. The last one that exited past the door frame glanced behind him with his eyes filled with fright.

As the door slammed, the five dogs slowly turned there hungry gaze towards the two solders.

"Well shit," Grinch grumbled as he got to his feet.

The five dogs slowly marched towards the solders, there growls mounting as they advanced. Suddenly, in a flash, they launched at the two, bringing them down to the ground. Three dogs had attacked Grinch as two took on Sandman.

Grinch barked back at the animals and wrapped his hands around the dogs face before quickly turning it to the side – earning a thunderous crack as the neck shattered. Before Grinch could stand and fight off the other two, a dog quickly launched onto his right arm, digging his teeth into the soft skin. Blood began to poor out of the wound and drain into the dog's mouth, tantalizing his senses. Grinch let out a pained growl and slammed his fit into the dogs face, sending it back with series of surprised yelps.

"Stupid dogs," Grinch snapped as he stood clenching his crimson arm, "I fucking hate dogs!"

Sandman stood quickly as he held the broken neck of the two dogs. Suddenly a dog crept behind Grinch, its lips pulled back tight and yellow teeth barring. Quickly glaring at the dog, Sandman threw himself on the animal sending it to the ground. Swiftly wrapping one arm around its neck, Sandman pulled back and heard a chain of pops, then the dog stilled in his arms. Letting the dog drop to the ground, Sandman stood dusting himself off. Sending a sad glance towards the five dead animals on the ground, Sandman sighed.

Grinch gave a glare towards the dogs then turned towards Sandman, crossing his arms. "So who do you think has the key?"

"I don't think we should look," Sandman said simply.

Grinch sent a questionable look towards Sandman before growling deeply. "Well I think we need to."

"No we don't," Sandman shot back. "We've already done enough to these dogs; we don't need to do anymore."

Snorting, Grinch rolled his eyes, "Like hell."

"Grinch, do you know how Akim made them like that?" He waited for a response; getting none Sandman balled his fist, "Exactly. We don't even know if there is a key!"

Growling, Grinch gave a swift punch towards Sandman, sending him to the ground. "And we don't know if there is! For all we know, this key could be a way out!"

Kicking out towards Grinch's feet, Sandman sent Grinch to the dusty floor. "But we don't know that!" Sandman screamed, sitting on top of Grinch stopping his rash movements.

Before Grinch could respond, the door flung open revealing a pleased Akim. "You boys make me so proud!"

"…What?" Grinch snarled.

"Come, come!" Akim cheered as he sang as he skipped out of the doorframe.

Sandman was pushed roughly off of Grinch as he stood and marched after Akim. Cursing under his breath, Sandman followed swiftly after the two.

Akim stood outside a door, his hand hovering over the sliver handle. "You are going to love this!"

"What is it more dogs?" Grinch asked emotionlessly.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Akim smiled, "This is much better. He's awake"

As he slowly opened the door, Akim told the two to go into the dark room. Snickering, Akim slammed the door shut with a loud boom.

"Wow," Grinch sighed, "This is great! A dark room, just what I wanted."

"Grinch," Sandman retorted.

"Ya?"

"Shut up."

Before he could respond, a sudden pained grown rang out through the darkened room. Unexpectedly, a bright yellow light blinded the two. As their eyes slowly adjusted, a dark fuzzy form jumped into their vision. Blinking rapidly, the two solders wiped their eyes clear of the blurry cloud that hovered in their sight. Their breath hitched…

"Frost?"

* * *

><p><em>!I DO NOT SUPPORT ANIMAL ABUSE!<em>

***gasp* Oh! Hehehe :3**

**Can't wait till next chapter? Well it will come quicker if you let me have 100 reviews :D Ya, blackmail! *Evil laugh***

**Reviews please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I got this thing from Lowes, and it's from a company names _Task Force_! So I pained a 141 on it and named it Bob. :)**

_**Also thank you reviewers! This chapter is out to you :P**_

**READ WELL!**

* * *

><p>"Laugh out Loud"<br>October 28 – 07:58:06  
>Sandman<br>Delta Force  
>Location NA

Sandman stood shell-shocked at the figure in front of him. His limbs shook suddenly as the cool air around him played with the spouting goosebumps on his skin. As his eyes began to fog over, Sandman slowly stepped forward, leaving a dumbfounded Grinch behind him. He stepped forward, at snail's pace, his arms hanging slothfully beside him as he advanced. His bare feet slid across the grimy dusty floor, making fragments jump into the air. The atmosphere was deathly cool making steam seem to shoot off him at a poisonous pace. The small light flickered, sending shadows of diseased figures dancing on the wall, laughing at Sandman.

The man laying with his slashed crimson back towards the two figures, shook violently, limbs curled cruelly towards it's midsection as if to try and keep warm. The black hair that lay upon his head seemed recently cut, trimmed down to rest lightly above the raven covered eyebrows. The once unkindly tanned skin now dulled down to look white as a sheet of blank paper. Numerous cuts scattered the skin, looking purple with small hints of brown and black. Burn marks danced along side the cuts and bruises, looking larger with each charred section.

"Dear god," Sandman cursed, reaching his hand out as if to take hold of the man before him. Before his skin could touch the white flesh of Derek, Sandman let out a small corrupted gasp, "Frost?"

The man hidden in front of him flinched greatly before letting out a small whimper. Once Sandman tapped Derek, he let out a grand howl and began to shake, his limbs moving back and forth with such force the metal bed sticking out of the wall began to tremble with his movements. "P-Please," Derek began to sob, his voice quiet as a bee, "N-no…m-m-more. _Please_."

Sandman stilled as his eyes widened with fright. The man that lay trembling in front of him, sobbing greatly, was…broken. Bringing his hands up towards his face, Sandman bit his lip and shook his head. "Oh god…"

Suddenly, Grinch came beside Sandman, his eyes wide and pleading. "Frost?" He waited, but the broken man's movements only became more violent. "Frost, please. It's me…Grinch, c'mon buddy."

"_No_…_no_…_no_,_ no_," Frost whimpered as he coiled deeper into himself. "Jus-st leave me…a-alone, _please_."

Clenching his jaw, Grinch shut his eyes firmly before forcing them open and grabbing hold of Frost's shoulders. Derek let out another loud shriek as he was forced to roll on his tarnished back and face the pleading eyes of Grinch.

Sandman's eyes enlarged. "Grinch," he cracked deafeningly.

Ignoring the Captain, Grinch shook Frost vigorously, "Frost! Look at me!"

Derek had his eyes screwed shut, the tension pulling at his ghostly color, making lines mark the torn bloody skin. Tears squeezed tightly out of his shut eyes, running down his pale cheeks and dancing along the cool metal as they were pulled downward by gravity. Frost shook his head slowly, arms up around his face as if to protect himself from some oncoming force. "P-Please…" He whimpered trembling still, "Please, l-let me-me _g-go_."

Sandman growled deeply and snapped out at Grinch throwing him against the wall. The bricks shook with such strength it sent rubble to the floorboards.

"What the hell," Grinch barked as he shook his head quickly.

"You're scaring him!" Sandman screamed.

Grinch clamped his mouth shut then swallowed heavily, "Well _you_ try to get him to respond."

Without responding, Sandman kneeled down next to Frost as he leaned in close. "Frost?"

"…n…no," Derek frowned sorrowfully.

"Derek?"

Frost's breath slowed the once large intake of air cutting down to a slow and stead pace. Cracking his eyes into slits, Frost swallowed. Blue eyes seemed to glow from behind the slightly closed eyes. The icy blue orbs shaking around the red stranded white filling.

Biting his lip, Sandman leaned forward and his hand hovered above the wounded forearm. "…Derek?"

Frost slowly widened his eyes, the salty tears building around his eyes. "No…he-he…"

Taking a chance, Sandman placed his hand on top of Frost's arm and shook it slowly, "Derek, it's me…"

His eyes suddenly snapped shut and Frost let out a pained intake of air, "No…he-he said, that-t you…were _dead_."

Walking forward, Grinch looked straight into the icy eyes, "No, no Derek," he shook his head, "We never died."

Before Frost could mutter another word, a raspy voice clicked in, "Oh my, I gotta tell you…this, right here, is just too adorable!"

Unexpectedly, Frost began to shake as his breathing increased and became unsteady.

"Now I would _hate_ to ruin that beautiful moment, but I have to…uh, let us say _try_ something. So, did you get the key like I asked you to grab?"

Grinch felt his air hitch then he quickly turned towards Sandman and let his eyes narrow. Sandman turned towards Grinch, his jaw clenched and eyes sharpened.

"…Is anyone going to answer?"

"We did have time," Grinch growled his eyes still set on Sandman.

"Oh? Really? Wow, alright then. Okay, well the door is locked and, um, ya it was nice to know you three – well two, Frosty there is not really _there_ anymore, I think I broke him. Hope you find your way out, and I would love it if we could spend more time together."

Suddenly, loud shrills erupted from inside the room, surprising the three. "What is that?" Grinch asked hastily.

"That?" Akim asked, his voice rumbling around the space, "That is just my little mixture of different types of chemicals made into gas. Well, I best be off! See your bodies later." A light click snapped around the room before the poring of gas began to fill the air.

"Shit," Grinch looked out the room, "We've gotta get out of here."

Shooting out his hand, Sandman wrapped his fingers around his nose, "Hold your breath."

Grinch quickly followed the order, "What about Frost?" He asked, risking the air.

Before taking in his limited amount of oxygen, Sandman glanced over towards Frost. "We'll have to get out of here quickly."

Suddenly, a gasp erupted from Frost and he let out a stiff cough as he clenched his bare chest. Sandman and Grinch shared worried glances and backed up. Then swiftly running forward, they shoved there shoulders on the door – only to have it shake with a delighted laugh. Backing up again, the two made a mad dash again and shoved on the door. This time, a small dent formed. Grinch cringed as he slowly rubbed his right arm.

Derek quickly covered his mouth over with his hand, but fiercer coughs began to vibrate his body, his shaking resembling an underground eruption.

Anger began to flare within the two standing shoulders as the air around them began to thicken with a deep green paste, clouding there vision. Sandman shook his head quickly as a thick fog began to layer in his mind, while Grinch began to stumble, his head swimming with jumbled thoughts.

Frost had begun to hold his breath, but with the lack of oxygen he had taken in the skin around his scared expression began to darken.

The two solders ran again towards the door, this time the thin metal compressing deeper with the combined weight.

Giving one last glance towards there dead risen friend, they noticed the shallow breaths and unblinking reddened eyes. Guilt began to rinse away the anger, stopping the two as they gazed at Frost. The guilt soared immensely, it was not because of there failure towards trying to escape from Akim's grasp, but because of Frost lying on top of a metal bed on the verge of death – like many times before. But this time, Frost would not be taken to an infirmary or be treated to the low skills of Akim's doctor. And as their lungs screamed for air, and there vision watered the two nodded towards each other and put there full weight upon the door as they shoved the door open.

The metal door gave a bloody shriek as it fell towards the dusty floor and landed with a loud crash as it hit the woodened flooring. Sandman and Grinch gasped harshly as they let out the rest of there lung filled air. They slowly turned on there backs and examined the green gas that began to float out of the room, hovering above their heads like a fluffy cloud on a alluring blue day.

Grinch blinked thickly before his mind cleared, and he scrabbled to his feet and ran back into the room with a new breath full of hallway air. "Derek," Grinch whispered harshly. Taking a chance, he snatched Frost up bridal stile and ran out of the room – gasping for breath. Slowly placing Derek onto the dented door, Grinch gazed over the solder before looking up at his Captain.

Frost was lying still as a rock, his chest immobile and for one terrifying moment, the two stopped their gasping pants and stared at the ghostly pail form. Derek's lips had become blue as the sea, as his eyes fell partly open. Showing whiteness lined with irritated red strands.

Suddenly a moment later, the air in his lungs shot out with a loud hiss and his chest expanded greatly. Hash hungry gasp escaped from his lips turning slowly back into their dull pinkish color.

The two solders leaned over Frost's quivering form and let out a puff of relief. But as they began to settle down, Sandman felt a dark mass hover above his form. Snapping around, he stared into muddy voracious eyes.

"Oh good, you're alright…for a minute I thought I would have to get new toys."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! All done :) I hope I didn't rush the last part, couldn't write it the way I wanted it <em>AKA<em>: My laziness.  
>Anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys, oh how I love all my reviewers!<strong>

**REVIEWERS: _Can you send me an idea for next chapter? Like should we check up on Truck, see what the gang with Akim is doing or…both – or, orr, something else?  
><em>REVIEWS PLEASE :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Well go on and read on – I will just respond to the reviews that need them….and I see none. I think I PM'ed the one's that need them :) So thanks DustMan, Mirai M. Mieux, Jadeah, StormyNight108, momo7902, Gap, SMakarov, and CandyMugger.  
>READ WELL!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Not that Tired"<br>October 28 – 19:24:26  
>Sandman<br>Delta Force  
>Location NA

His eyelids hovered faintly open, sleep tugging at one end while his senses heaved at the other. With his rough arms crossed over his chest in a sluggish way. Slowly as his eyelids prepared to slide shut, his head dipped to the side only for him to snap it back up. Lazily brining his hand up to wipe away the thick goo that sat in front of his vision, Sandman breathed in quickly as he shifted positions on the small bed.

His eyes slowly scanned the room, though he didn't expect anything to change from the last past hours to now. Grinch lay on top of the undersized comforter that sat upon the small bunk bed him and Derek shared, as Frost laid on the bottom bunk the three worn down blankets placed kindheartedly over him. Glancing over towards the door, Sand sighed as the time slowly ticked on.

One second passed.

Three seconds.

Seven…

Shaking his head again, Sandman rubbed his temples and shut his eyes again, letting the darkness of unconsciousness overwhelm his reasoning.

* * *

><p>"Giving Up"<br>October 28 – 19:24:26  
>Truck<br>Delta Force  
>Base<p>

Heavy boots slammed against the ground with such force the chairs and table that stood close trembled as if living. His gloved hands clasped tightly behind his back as enraged breaths rushed out of his lungs.

"Two fucking weeks," Truck snarled. "Two _fucking_ weeks and we still can't find them!"

"Calm down Truck," Price snapped, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the quivering table.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Truck barked, "You've been telling me that ever since I asked for your help!"

"I can't help you, mate if you keep crying."

"I am not crying," Truck growled as he turned towards Price, red nipping at his dark skin.

Price only stared at the Sergeant with unchanging eyes as he slowly chewed on a piece of gum. "Ya you are."

Clenching his fist, Truck took an uneven breath and moved his gaze around the room franticly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "…What do we do?" He asked finally, the anger seeming to melt off of him.

"Hope, pray…I don't know – Akim's vanished along with the rest of your team. Let's just hope he sends you another video."

* * *

><p><em>His foot tapped quickly underneath him making the table bound with his impatient movements. With his arms crossed over his chest and his back pressed against the chair, Frost shifted his gaze recklessly across the walking pedestrians that strolled past his table. Next to him Grinch hovered over the table sucking in the bizarre looking food he had ordered.<em>

_Grinch glanced up, his eyes landing on Frost who had his head turned. Shoving his hand on the table, Grinch pushed down and kicked Frost in the leg. "Dude, calm down," Grinch snapped, his food flapping out of his mouth._

_Frost swiftly curved his head towards Grinch, "Hm?"_

"_I said," Grinch cleared his throat, "calm down."_

_Frost only rolled his eyes that returned back to the shuffling crowd._

_Grinch quietly growled then turned back to his food. Suddenly grinning, Grinch called out to Derek, "Hey, pretty boy."_

_Frost dropped his head back and groaned, "What do you want Grinch?"_

"_You hungry? Cause I have this stuff and I'm tellin' ya, this is some good shit." Grinch said stabbing his food with his fork and pointing it in his teammates face._

_Frost blinked his face then twisted into his natural frown, "Do you even know what you're eating?"_

"_Of course," Grinch said glaring at Frost._

"_Oh ya?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Then what is it, smart-one?" Frost asked leaning back in his chair._

"_It's called, San-nacka-joiyo." Grinch smirked as his last word came out lopsidedly._

_Frost gazed at Grinch almost humorously, "Its Sannakji you dick...do you even know what that is?"_

"_It's a tasty dish made of love and joy – of course I know what it is!" Grinch snapped._

_Frost shut his mouth, his lips making a perfect line as his eyes showed no emotion. Suddenly, Frost leaned across to another table and snatched up a menu in a man's hands. "I'll give it right back," Frost gave a false smile, his tone showing no concern. Clearing his throat, Frost's eyes ran across the pages, before he smiled and pointed towards a picture of Grinch's food. "There we are. Let's see, Sannakji is made from live baby octopus, which are sliced up and seasoned with sesame oil." Frost glanced up at Grinch, his face turning green. "There's a tiny note here, 'If not chewed carefully, the tiny suction cups can stick to your mouth or throat.' Wow, you'd think they would want to make that bigger." Before Frost could say anything else, Grinch shot up out of his seat and bolted towards the crowd. "Hm, I think I took it too fast." Frost turned back to the man he took the menu from, "You think I took it to fast?" Frost asked. The man snatched the menu away and stood up from his seat marching off. Frost only shrugged and looked back at the citizens of Italy._

_Suddenly, the populace began to sway back and forth with inhumanly flexibility. Shaking his head quickly, Frost felt rain hurl onto him. As he looked at the rain, his breath caught in his throat and he scrambled to his feet, the chair behind him falling with a loud clatter that vibrated forcefully. With his palm facing the sky, crimson droplets ran down his fingers dressing them in dark ruby robe._

_A loud shaking laugh silenced the land, though the people around kept up there pace. "Oh poor little Frosty, are you lost?"_

_Frost gulped heavily and looked across the crowed for the source of the earsplitting voice._

"_Up here," It said._

_Once Frost shot his eyes towards the sky, he regretted the action completely. A thick black mist rushed towards him as he raised his arms in front of his face to protect him while it overcame his form. Unexpectedly, it all stopped – the voice died down, movement seemed to halt and the only sound that vibrated was a tiny shrill ear buzz._

_Opening his eyes, Frost was met with the sick pasty white faces of his team. Sandman sat rocking in his chair, his eyes wide as they faced the floor. Grinch shook, his shoulders vibrating as salty water fell out of his tightly closed eyes. Trying to stand, Frost was met with rope tying him down to the wooden chair. A man stood in front of him, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "Well hello there, Frosty. Glad you could make it!"_

"_Who are you? What have you done to them?" Frost growled._

"_Exactly what I've done to you."  
>Looking down, Frost was met with excruciating pain as he gazed across the thick torture marks. Suddenly a slow click sounded and Frost was met with the glint of a Desert Eagle.<em>

"_Say good bye, Frosty."  
>"No," Frost whispered, his hands lashing out but stopping as the rope bit into his skin.<em>

_The man turned, and then pointed towards Grinch with the weapon._

"_One potato," The man said and pulled the trigger. Grinch shot back with such force the hole between his eyes tore straight through his skull._

"_NO!" Frost screamed, anger beginning to build._

"_Two potatoes," he said again. This time he sent two bullets into the chest of Sandman, whose rocking slowed to a stop._

"_NO!" Frost screamed louder as he fought against the rope not caring if it cut into his skin._

_Slowly the man turned towards him, "Now Frosty, say goodnight."_

_Frost shook his head quickly, "You'll pay," he whispered heatedly._

_The man smirked, "Oh I don't think I will…Derek."_

_As the gunshot sounded, Frost couldn't help it._

He screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>So this last part is a dream by the way. If its italicized, then that means it's a dream (Unless I say other wise)<strong>

**Okay, well no reason for this chapter being late except that my computer is jacked up :/ **

**ANYWAY! Please review, I think they could fix my computer :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOOOOKAY guys, sorry for not showing my face around my stories for the last few weeks. Lets just say that my new laptop crashed because a virus (that look like it was meant for good - I SWEAR) told me I had a virus on it...I suck... :( so for the last few day's I've been sulking around my house - maybe driving a few places - and just sucking on xBox because I have no computer to type on. *Sigh* But anyways, here I am typing up a chapter that I hope you will enjoy.**

**Read Well!**

* * *

><p>"Salt"<br>October 28 – 20:47:26  
>Sandman<br>Delta Force  
>Location NA

He raised his chest harshly into the air, arching it in an unnatural way that it seemed as if it would shatter in a matter of seconds. But as he screamed out the air in his lungs, his arms flew to the sides of the bed and the fragile fingers laced around the bed frame. With his eyes screwed shut by pain and the feeling of loss consuming his scenes, Derek took in another shaky breath only to launch it back out with a hurtful cry.

Grinch's eyes snapped open and he quickly rolled to his side - only to figure out that the side of the bed had gone missing and that he was sent spiraling towards the cold hard flooring. "Shi-" He managed to say before his face made contact with he ground. As Grinch sat up with a groan and slowly rubbed away the ache that radiated off his sore face, another loud pained whimper shook off of Derek who had once again curled deep into his midsection. Shooting up onto his feet and sliding to the side of Derek, Grinch slowly reached out towards the solder as Sandman's gaze began to fix on the two.

Suddenly as the tips of his fingers touched the side of Derek's arm, cold blue eyes snapped open with such force, the crust around the eyelids flew off into the dark room.

"Shh," Grinch held onto Derek's forearm, "Shh, its alright Fr-Derek."

Derek's whole body shook, as his gaze shifted around the room trying to fix onto something light - nothing dark...dark meant pain and suffering for him. But the only thing that the blue orbs could fix on was the white glowing from Sandman's and Grinch's eyes.  
>"Shh," Grinch tightened his grip, but not to much to startle the broken man. "Its alright Derek."<p>

"Oh god," Derek squeezed his eyes shut, "oh-oh god."

"Are you alright, buddy?" Grinch asked his voice carrying concern.

"It-t was just a dream," Derek whispered, "Just a dream - nothing m-more..."

Grinch turned towards Sandman who now kneeled beside Derek. '_What's he talkin' about?' _Grinch mouthed. Sandman only shrugged as he looked back at Derek.

"What's a dream Derek," Sandman asked.

Derek only shook his head, "Nothing..." he whispered in the shaken voice that he now held as his own.

Again, Sandman and Grinch shared concerned glances as Derek brought up his knees to his chest and covered his face with tarnished hands, he hoped his teammates hadn't seen the tears that began to slowly snake down his pale cheeks.

An hour passed, time moved forward - but the silence lingered, other then the few sentences that Derek would mutter out. "They're alive..." He would check by looking both the solders in the eyes before quickly shutting his adding, "He's not going to hurt them...he's not going to hurt me..."

But as Grinch gazed at the clock with pure broadness, the door below it slammed open making Derek whimper and hold up his arms to cover his face. Sandman stood quickly, growls ran out of his throat as Grinch glared at the six men standing at the doorway.

"The boss wants you," one guard pointed towards Grinch. Grinch made no move as the guards slowly walked into the room, a smile toughing evilly at the side of their lips.

"Frosty's gonna pay if ya don't come with us," a second guard laughed eyeing Derek like a vulture.

Sighing out, Grinch slowly got to his feet, only to have an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Your not going anywhere," Sandman barked.

Grinch's eyebrows slowly sowed together and his mouth molded into a deep angered frown. Touging his arm free of Sandman's grip, Grinch growled at his 'boss', "If I don't go, then they'll hurt Frost."

Sandman's mouth hovered open, only for a few sounds to squeak before he pushed his lips back together and gave a low growl, hoping the guards wouldn't hear him as he backed away from Grinch. Three guards forcefully led Grinch out of the room, but before they left, a guard turned around and smiled. "Okay boys, you can have your fun now."

Grinch's eyes snapped open, but as he tried to turn around the guards slammed the door shut. Shouts of protest could be heard being led away, leaving three more guards in the quite room. One guard stepped forward, "Ну мальчики давайте начнем"

Two guards stepped forward, cracking there fingers, smiling devilishly, and laughing wickedly. As they stepped forward, Sandman threw himself in front of Derek who was pressing his tarnished back up against the corner of the room, his shaking arms covering his face.

"Stay away from him," Sandman growled, his fist clenching so tightly his knuckles began to turn white.

"Посмотрите, кто имеет достаточную жесткость," A guard laughed.

Suddenly, the third guard came and took hold of Sandman, pulling him back as the other two guards made their way towards the quivering Derek. Sandman began his frantic struggles as the two advanced towards Derek, laughing as one pounded his fist into his open palm as the other held up his hands wiggling his fingers like some child in a candy store. "Keep away from him," Sandman barked viciously. But the two made no motion to listen to the struggling solder as they now hovered over the shaking form.

"Please - please leave me a-alone..." Derek pleaded.

"Aw, is the poor baby crying?" The guard that held onto Sandman taunted Derek.

"Собираетесь ли вы плакать?" A guard asked, leaning over Derek like a large skyscraper.

Derek's only reply was his small whimpering and the rattling of the bed. Suddenly the first guard brought up his fist and swung it swiftly down onto Derek, who in return let out a pained shriek. More cries in agony were forced out of Derek as the two guards began beating him.

Sandman continued his struggles, but with no avail. The guard that held fast to him laughed at his struggles but soon began to growl as Sandman began to take the overhand. "эй!" The guard shouted, "Можно бить, что дерьмо. Я думаю, что нужны урок."

The one guard that began his beatings on Derek turned around with a smirk and raised his fist into the air showing off the crimson blood that ran down his large fingers. "Take care of Frosty for me, Sdila."

Sdilashook his head and laughed dryly, "С удовольствием."

The first guard stalked over towards Sandman and gave him a smile before bringing his bloody knuckles down into Sandman's gut, making him fall forward with a loud gasp. Again the guard brought down his first only this time it landed on the side of his face, knocking his head to the side - another fist made contact with his temple shaking Sandman's vision. A knee found it's way between his ribs, bruising them. As Sandman gazed up he felt a fist land under his jaw, forcing him to bite his tongue that sat peacefully between his teeth. Sandman couldn't help but let out a pained scream as blood began to gush out of the now open wound. Suddenly a first landed harshly on his right eye, and the last blow he received was a kick between the legs. Sandman gasped harshly as the guard let him go and he fell to the ground with a pained thump.

"Хорошо мальчиков," Sdila said, "Давайте убираться отсюда."

As the door slammed shut, Sandman spared a glance towards Derek who was unmoving. The only sound that followed was quick intakes of breaths - pained breaths that worked its way up to whimpering.

* * *

><p>Grinch sat silently in his metal chair, ignoring the man that slowly walked around his chair. Sighing loudly, Akim kneeled in front of the solder. "I hope you're not mad at me Grinch."<p>

Grinch growled at Akim, the corner of his mouth turning down deeply, "How can I not be mad at you."

"You shouldn't," Akim clicked his tongue as he shook his head. "I brought Frosty back for you."

"Ya, broken, battered and scared like an abused puppy."

"Well I wouldn't say abused - more like...tortured," Akim smiled.

Grinch snapped at this, his hands flew up only to be stopped by the rough metal of handcuffs, "Shut the fuck up."

Standing up, Akim walked over towards the table that now only held a few different sized knifes. "Oh, Grinch, you have much to learn. Did you know Frosty had your kind of spunk the first few days?" Akim then turned around holding a rather large knife, "Oh...I bet you didn't. Your team was too focused on trying to trace his location that I managed to hide. I remember clearly that he cussed me out a few times before I managed to land a blow on his poor little finger." Akim swiped down in the air, laughing as he pretended his pinkey was missing. "It jumped, and sprang away from him." Then Akim shivered, "There was a lot of blood though - I truly did not see that much coming out...but hey what can you do in the short time of deciding whether or not you should cut off a limb to shut them up." Suddenly like a flash of lightning, Akim swiftly planted the large knife next to Grinch's throat. "Or in the short time make them scream."

Grinch gulped thickly, but his facial expression stayed the same - expressionless and non-caring. Sucking in air, Grinch cleared his throat, "You can't make me sing for you, dick."

Akim blinked quickly before standing up straight, relieving the knife from Grinch's neck. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's just-"

"Oh how exciting!" Akim squealed before bringing the knife down to cut in between the solders shoulder. Grinch let out a sudden shriek as Akim gazed at the long hefty knife. "Oh, oh, oh! You just screamed - you lose, I win." Akim smiled, "But man look how deep that is. It's like...really deep."

Grinch shook his head slow, "You-you caught me off guard."

"Well you didn't say when I could go, now did you?" Akim asked as he quickly pulled out the blade, examining the thick blood that shinned in the lamp light. Grinch grunted as the blade left his shoulder, leaving crimson blotches to ooze out of his now open wound.

As Grinch panted, Akim cupped his chin as if having thoughts raced through his mind. "You know," Akim finally said, "Have you ever wondered how much a person bleed, if we shaved off their skin?"

Suddenly Grinch paled, "No," he whispered sternly.

"Well, I have. Yo should have seen how that man ended." Akim shook his head slowly as he twirled the knife around in the air carelessly. Abruptly, the crazed man swung down swiftly, connecting the sharp tip of the knife with Grinch's skin. Grinch bit his lip harshly, feeling blood splash to the surface as he bit down harder as he tried to hold in a pained scream. The long, thick, sharp knife gazed against the soft flesh and began to peel the skin away from the body. Crimson came to the surface only to stay there, building as the skin was shaved off like cheese from a grader. Glancing toward the solder, Akim pouted then suddenly pressed deeper into the side of Grinch's arm. The skin flopped forward as muscle was now dug up from his arm.

Grinch gasped quietly, but bit down harder as his eyes snapped close.

Giving one last tough, Akim sliced off the piece of flesh and quickly pinched the cut off skin. Akim smiled wildly as he shook the piece in front of Grinch. "Look," Akim cried happily, "Look at this great piece of Grinch jerky!"

Grinch quickly let out a breath of air and heavily blinked open. Now gazing at the tarnished skin, Grinch felt his stomach flop over and looked away quickly before the small lunch, which was given to them hours before, would come up and greet the world once again.

Tossing the flesh behind him, Akim smiled and skipped happily back toward the table. "Now, my small hearted friend, would you like to know something."

Slowly shaking his head, Grinch answered with a small puff, "No...not really."

"Too bad," Akim shrugged as he turned around holding a bucket of white powder. "Now I don't know if this will sting or not but I thought it would be a good idea. I was going to try it on Frosty, but time passed to quickly."

"Lucky me," Grinch mumbled dropping his head.

Setting down the powder, Akim scooped up a handful and hovered it against the now open wound. "Don't move." Taking in a full breath, Akim puffed up his cheeks before blowing out forcefully letting the crystals stick to the oozing crimson blood.

Grinch's closed eyes flew open forcefully, pain began to shoot up his arm tingling his senses and clotting his mind from trying to not scream. His mouth shot open and bringing back his head to bounce against the chair, Grinch let out a pained scream. His arm flared up in pain, light blue flashes seemed to begin to cook the blood as he struggled to get away from the pain, only for it to come back and snap at the under flesh. **(1)**

* * *

><p><strong>There may be some errors in here; sorry I will fix them soon :) (1) It was salt by the way<strong>

**Imma sleepy...Okay so the reason I was gone for three weeks is because A.) My **_birthday_ _:D _**was Monday and B.) I don't have word on this Laptop (Still don't)...Anyway, you people don't know how much I care for you ^_^ . It took me two full days to search for punishments for Grinch. And then I had to look up what were the affects - making sure they were permanent or not. *Sigh* Now I am sleepy and I would love to wake up to reviews... Reviews would help me type faster :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Not very happy with you guys…not very happy, but I'm far from mad!**

**StormyNight108: **_Oh ya…I was planning on shocking them…but then I saw how I was getting bored with this story (I know sad right?). thanks for the review!_

**video games and other stuff: **_I'm almost done torturing them. Like I told __**StormyNight108**__, I'm getting really bored and the save will be, SPOILER, in like 2, 3 or 4 chapters… :/ Anyway, thanks for the review!_

**DustMan:** _Not much of a chapter, I must say. I couldn't find the time to write torture, so this is laid back, but next chapter is torture, and the next chapter…maybe – keyword – maybe Truck comes to save them…maybe. Thanks for the review!_

**Jadeah: **_About the salt…ya I know that salt can heal it, but I heard it hurts like a bitch and I read on line that it hurts, I was saddened by this fact. Before I wrote the salt part I was planning on the blood beginning to boil – but that didn't seem right, so I had to check. Thanks for the review!_

**Colonial marine: **_Me__? Akim? Both? Frost? Sandman? Wendy's? The world? Ya, everything's a bitch. Thanks for the review!_

* * *

><p>"Quiet"<br>October 28 – 22:01:26  
>Derek "Frost" Westbrook<br>Delta Force  
>Location NA

His eyes heavily blinked open, the eyelids struggling to lift as if sandbags were attached to them. As he awoke, pain began to surface making him regret the action. Groaning in agony, he tried to flip over but the discomfort that coursed through his body prevented him from doing so. His die lips curled upward, splitting them which drew blood. He couldn't help but give a parched chuckle; he was always in pain, why should any other day be different? But as he laughed dryly, his chest tightened leaving him to cough roughly, which caused him to bounce on the small unconvertible bed. As his cough died down, he rolled to his side and gazed at the man in front of him.

Sandman laid face first on the wooden ground, his breaths coming out slowly. Suddenly, as if the thought of Frost awakening, Sandman's eyes shot open and his head turned sharply towards Frost, whose icy blue eyes hovering open sluggishly. Forcing his body to sit up, Sandman winced as his stomach churned with sickness.

"Don't kill yourself," Derek whispered quietly.

Swallowing back the dry air, Sandman gave a small humorless laugh, "Thanks for the heads up."

Derek only replied with a small movement, as he pressed back up into corner.

* * *

><p>"...Not So Much"<br>October 28 – 22:01:26  
>Grinch<br>Delta Force  
>Location NA

Grinch scrambled forward, his feet only failing again as he tried to keep up with the guards. Their hands tightened around his forearms. As his head began to lower with exhausted, Grinch let out a pained puff of air as the two guards pulled him forward, almost sending him to the ground. "Hey," Grinch wheezed inaudibly.

Abruptly, his arms were forced above his head, and he was sent into the wall. His face made contact with the brick wall, but it was then that he realized the soft distant cricket sound. Grinch's eyes shot open and he was met with a dark navy twinkling sky. He couldn't help it as his mouth dropped open and he let out a breathless, "Aw." The night sky shimmered each second, the tiny white and yellow specks seemed to take turns twirling in Grinch's vision.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A soft voice spoke up suddenly.

Without removing his sight from the starry sky, the solder smiled and answered with a simple, "Ya."

"Yes, it reminds me of the time I spent times with my mother…"

Blinking curiously, Grinch quickly looked down from the screen above him and searched for the source of the voice. Kicking himself, he almost flinched when his eyes landed on Akim who held his hands behind his back with his head elevated up towards the sky. But the old blooded clothes that Akim once wore were now replaced by a small sleeveless shirt and light blue jeans with rips on the knees. Sighing despite himself, Grinch gazed towards Akim.

Blinking slightly, Akim pushed his lips out looking like a fish and slowly moving his gaze towards Grinch. The solder stood unsteadily on his feet, his bare chest was facing the house as his back faced Akim. A small smirk started then gradually morphed into a devilish grin. "Do you know where you are?" Akim asked lightly.

"Outside," Grinch scoffed, "Duh."

"True, so very true…but," Akim paused, "Where are you right now."

Grinch began to chew on his lower lip, the silence between them, which was filled with nocturnal clatter, soon began to transformation into an awkward stare down. Akim gave a low laugh that was barley audible.

"My dear, Grinch, do you need a clue?" Akim smiled and crashed his hands together, "Good. Now if you would remove your eyes from me, and slowly make your way so that you are looking at the house…" Again Akim paused, but this time his devilish smile continued as his lips remained shut.

Grinch swallowed thickly, his eyes straining to keep a hold of the siding in front of him. Now Grinch bit his tongue and he blinked heavily, leaving the eyelids shut before consciously blinking open.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

_Far from it_, Grinch thought. His stomach slowly twisted with a growl and his throat began to open in the back as if readying itself for the dry bread to come back up. Pushing his lips shut, Grinch swallowed then looked away. The splatters of crimson and the strong scent of iron caught hold of Grinch. But it wasn't the blood marks that twisted his stomach. No, it was the outlining of a human body – shaped just like he is now. The outline of the man with hands high above his head was enough for Grinch to let his stomach whine in protest again. _Who was put through this?_ Grinch shook his head slowly as he licked his lips, the outside air seeming to thicken up with moisture. He was sure the only ones that Akim held captive were: Sandman, Frost, and himself. And Sandman wasn't put out here, he was positive about that. _So that left Frost…_Grinch's eyes widened as his thoughts began to race. _What happened? What did he do to Derek? Oh God…I hope it didn't hurt. What did he do?_

"Oh shit," Grinch whispered, his fear beginning to rise.

"That was a great day. If I remember correctly, it was the day before you three were reunited!" Akim clapped slowly, "What a great that was," he said with a sigh. "Reunited and it feels so good!" Akim cleared his throat with a smirk, "Now my dear, Grinch, if you don't mind-"

"Why would I?"

"I must go and get your friend Sandman. I am sure these few hours away from each other had torn your friendship more apart." With that, Akim began to stroll off, leaving Grinch to try and relax on the side of the house. But as the crazed man walked away, Grinch couldn't help but look at the long, worn out, leather item that was tucked deep into the back of Akim's pants.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short because of YOU! Ya, the ones that haven't reviewed the last few chapters or the one's that haven't at all! I was sad when I saw not so many reviews…I can't beg for them, only God knows I do that enough, but I would like to<span> blackmail<span> you! _This again?_ *Nods* Ya, bitch…this again :D REVIEWS! It's also short because next chapter is going to be longer then any other one, at least that's what I think...cause I haven't written it yet.**

**Oh, and the thing in Akim's pants *snickers* Yes, it is a whip – should help you think of my torture idea for next chapter!**

**REVIEWS WILL SHOOT BLACKMAIL IN THE FACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Antonio XZ:**_ Thanks for the review, but please repeat that question. :)_

**VerityA:**_ Well after this chapter I think you will see the changes….I don't think I'm not doing any more torture. Over and done with, I already have another story in my mind – I also want to fix some of my other stories…getting off track, but ya I don't think 2 or 3 more chapters are going to be needed. And Akim…I have plans :3_

**Migisi:**_ Crap…I'm sorry but I do have a torture seen in here, but I couldn't write it the way I wanted it to be written…you see I have this cold that can't let me even sit up let alone walk or think. Hope I did well enough to fill your needs. Tell me if I do or not :D_

**Jadeah: **_*Sigh* Oh, Frost…I hope you like this chapter :)_

**video games and other stuff: **_*points towards reviewers and webpage on 10 top worst tortures* Ya, I do :D_

**DustMan:**_ I made cookies that day XD. When I saw your review, I was eating my cookie…it was tasty :3_

**StormyNight108:**_ Sorry, my whole explination why I have not updated in a week is at the bottom or in Migisi's review. Action scene is next chapter, this chapter is setting it up :D_

**Thanks so much for the review guys, whether you know it or not…they mean a lot to me! So keep 'em comin'. READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"For The First Time"<br>October 28 – 02:21:46  
>Sandman<br>Delta Force  
>Location NA

* * *

><p>Hands wrapped around his torso and hooked around his flailing arms. With his teeth snapped shut and a growl vibrating out from his throat, Sandman struggled harder. Nothing happened as he continued his struggle; the three guards that held secure, only pulled him harder out of the room. "Let me go!" His voice range dangerously around the room, "You sons of bitches, I said let me GO!"<p>

"No can do," A guard said heavily, the Russian accent sticking to each word.

Sandman only growled deeper in response. As he flung his head around, Sandman noticed the door was getting closer making him struggle more. His arms thrashing back and forth, and his feet flailing as the guards every now and then raised him in the air, he tried to jump forward with the little strength he could muster. "I swear to God!" He shouted louder. But as the wooden doorframes began to slowly pass him, Sandman gave a concerned glance towards Derek, who sat shakily on the floor. As his eye met the icy blue orbs, Sandman noticed the fear that melted the color. Then, suddenly, Derek's raven black eyebrows sunk and knitted together, his lip pulled down into a small scared yet angered scowl. Sandman's eyes widened, fear rapidly coursing through his veins. He knew that look. And he knew it all too well. He shook his head and stopped his struggled unknowingly, his lips hovered open a small sound squeaked out, "No…Frost."

* * *

><p>"Guess Who's Back"<br>October 28 – 02:21:46  
>Derek "Frost" Westbrook<br>Delta Force  
>Location NA

As the ice-cold blue eyes stared at the struggling Sandman in front of him, Derek coiled back in fear as the guards fought to pull his captain out of the room. _They're going to hurt me. _He thought fearfully, _they're going to hurt me…_ He was pretty sure that once Sandman was gone, along with Grinch, the man called Akim (Derek was fairly sure that this man grew up with crazy parents who left him at the house watching Barney) would come into the room carrying some type of contraption that would most likely hurt if it touched his skin. But as Derek stared desperately into the eyes of Sandman, he noticed the determination in his captain's eyes. They would usually bring him out of the room and to another to torture him. So why weren't they? They obviously wanted Sandman for something. Suddenly his mind began to flow with thought, thoughts that began to scare Derek more than ever. They weren't coming for him. No…they wanted Sandman and not him. Derek clenched his hands together, forming angered fist that shook. _God_, he thought fearfully, _they're going to hurt him…and it's my entire fault._ As he began to shake with anger, Derek felt his eye's flicker and his mouth pull down in an angered scowl. _I have to stop him._ All of a sudden, Sandman stopped his struggles and his eyes locked with Derek's, fear suddenly shooting across his eyes.

"No…Frost."

The door slammed with such force, a vigorous breeze flew across the room, ruffling Frost's hair in the process. He shook his head, the small voice that once held him back, covering him in fear of the destructive torment, now vanished and determination began to fill the gaping hole.

Breathing in harshly, Frost began to shakily stand on his tarnished feet. A sudden short memory flashed across his vision, but he pressed on. The fear of hot burning coals beneath his feet soon flickered away, the wooden flooring coming back into view. Frost unexpectedly lost his footing and he was sent to the ground, but with an open palm, he managed to lace his fingers around the unsteady metal pole of Sandman's bed. With the lack of food and water, Frost's energy was beginning to drop. Stumbling forward, Derek caught hold of the doorknob and with a slow breath he turned it hastily.

It wasn't locked…So, he forced it open.

* * *

><p>He didn't notice his feet being dragged almost lifelessly across the ground, nor did he notice a door being forced open and the night air nipping at his skin. He felt the guards forcefully pulling his hands above his head and thick metal cuffs snap around his wrists. His eyes stayed open, almost the size of golf balls, and his mouth remained faintly agape. Suddenly a loud voice reached his eardrum, forcing it to vibrate.<p>

"Sandman!" Grinch growled loudly.

His eyes blinked heavily before his vision began to slowly and unsteadily focus on the disturbed features of Grinch. "W-What…Grinch?"

Grinch only swallowed thickly in response, and then he shook his head slowly. "This isn't good," Grinch muttered with a shaking voice.

Sandman's eyebrows slowly sunk. An ambiguous expression in his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Grinch's head snapped around forcefully, "Akim's gonna do something bad…and it's gonna hurt like hell." As Sandman dropped his head, Grinch bit his lip. "How's Derek?"

Sandman blinked, and then a smile reached the tip of his mouth. "He told a joke."

Grinch held in a small laugh, "What? No…Derek doesn't tell jokes."

"It wasn't really a joke," Sandman muttered, "More like a comeback that he usually does. The one's that he says to make fun of you."

"No way…" Grinch whispered in astonishment, "Do you think he's comin' back to us?"

"No. But I think our presence is helping him pull back." Silence filled the night air. "When I was forced out of the room…I saw something in him, something that scared the shit out of me."

Grinch swallowed thickly, the only time their Captain cussed was when he was in a bad mood or something bad was about to happen. "Don't tell me," Grinch started.

"That little glint in his eyes when he's about to do something stupid…I saw it, and God knows that when Derek gets that thought in his head, it'll never leave till the jobs done."

* * *

><p>Frost quietly placed his fingers on the door as his head squeezed his head out of the little crack he provided himself for. As the frosty blue orbs searched for enemies, his ears perked with any small sound. Seeing a chance, Frost swiftly moved out of the room and shut the door silently behind him.<p>

Shadows provided cover for the solder as he guided himself around the house. Even with the old floorboards, and the protest that were given from the weight that put upon the, Frost still managed to slowly and swiftly pass through the household with the slightest of ease. He still had not recovered in the short amount of time, as pain was streaming through his body with each movement.

Suddenly he stopped, a heavy weight pushing down on his shoulders and butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as it flipped over. Turning to his right, a door stood tall and dark, as if casting a ghastly shadow that engulfed Frost tinny ragged form. Unexpectedly his hand shot out and the shaking hand rested lightly on top of the cooling door handle. He could feel a sudden cooling form hover behind him, and then with a harsh intake of air, his hand swiftly pushed the handle to the side and flung the door open.

Fear built up in him before he could stop it, a crack of a lightning and that dreaded hash cry.

* * *

><p>"I'm not," Sandman answered blankly, his expression drained.<p>

"Well I am sorry that you two are not excited about the next session, but you will just have to bare it." Akim replied back with a grin. As his hand hovered behind his back, Grinch couldn't hold back the sudden feeling of dread wash over him. He swallowed thickly before turning his head back around to face the side of the household. "Aw, Grinch," Akim pouted deeply. "Don't look away now, this is the best part!"

A sudden sound of lightning crashed in his eardrums then pain raced to his back and began to spread all around. With an unexpected flash of pain, Grinch couldn't hold back the agonizing cry. He felt warm liquid starting to slide down his back, and he arched it in discomfort. His arms above him began to shake as he tried to reach down towards his back and feel the liquid that was bubbling as it slid down his skin.

"Grinch," Sandman gasped unexpectedly, his eyes growing as the iron smelling crimson blood slid down his friends back. Shutting his eyes tight, Sandman looked away, preventing him from yelling at the man that had just hurt Grinch.

"How did that feel?" Akim questioned with a mocking tone. Grinch let out a pained gasp as he harshly and tremulously breathed in. Resting his head upon the side of the house, Grinch closed his eyes sluggishly then peeked through to try and lock eyes with Sandman.

Suddenly another loud crack rattled his eardrums and seemed to quiver the trees around them. Grinch clenched his teeth tightly as he watched Sandman arch his back forward, trying to bring his back away from the long stranded rat-like tail from touching his skin again. Pain shot across Sandman's face before he covered it up; masking it with another expression that Grinch could not tell.

"You boys are not as loud as Frosty," Akim sighed. "Oh well!" He shouted with great glee and raised his arm in the air to bring down the whip with more vigor.

* * *

><p>Frost quickly covered his ears as the lightning like crash came again. His mind flashed with horrid images. Frost fell to his knees, unable to keep the strength to stand. A loud heart-wrenching scream filled the air, making Frost shake his head. "I'm sorry? What was that?" A man spoke up. Frost looked up, expecting a man to stand over him with a sadistic smile plastered to his face. But as his blue eyes searched the room, the only object that came into view was multiple computers, almost military looking, old looking microphones and a window that was partly open.<p>

"I can't hear you, Grinch, what did you say?"

Frost's eyes widened with fright. Shakily standing, he slowly stepped over towards the window and peeked out from the corner. Grinch and Sandman had their back turned towards him, with their hands high above their heads and crimson bloody marks slashed across their backs. Frost couldn't look any longer, that simple preview made him slide down the wall and his breathing began to quiver.

Tangling his fingers in his hair, Frost brought his knees up and rested his elbows upon them. His eyes shut tight and he began to shake. "What am I doing here?" Frost whispered, his eyes clasping tighter. "I can't save them…I can't even save myself."

The loud clash snapped at his ears again, but this time Frost didn't flinch nor did he snake his fingers around his ears to stop the horrid sound from reach them again. Frost blinked open heavily, his blue eyes gleaming with realization. As he shifted his gaze across the room, the computers came into view. Suddenly, as if the past weeks had vanished, Frost stood and crossed the room. His fingers lay lightly on top of the keyboards, and a smirk emerging on the corner of his lips.

* * *

><p>Sandman's legs began to shake as his back burned with intense pain. Suddenly, they gave out from under him and his arms began to grown in protest. He let out a small moan, hoping the sadistic man behind him would not hear him.<p>

Akim's shadow moved, which made Sandman flinch slightly. But before he could follow the final movements of the blow from Akim, an uneven voice jumped in.

"Сэр, заключенный сбежал!" A guard babbled as he came out of the house, letting the door slam behind him.

Akim dropped his whip, and as he turned around furiously, his hands clamped tightly into fist. "Вы глупый дурак, как это могло случиться?" Akim Asked wrathfully.

"Я сожалею сэр."

"Ну не просто стоять там дурак! Найдите его!" The guard stepped back as Akim shouted, then nodded quickly before thrusting the door open and rushing inside. His voice was soon lost within the house. Sighing heavily, Akim turned around and smiled at the two almost unconscious men. "My, my, what a day. Well, I am sorry to cut out time short but I must attend to something important, before my stupid guards fuck it up even more."

* * *

><p><strong>2,200 WORDS! :D (yay)<strong>

**And that is where this chapter will stop for today. I hope you enjoyed it, because while I was sick (so much that I couldn't even stand up without feeling dizzy and want to throw up) I typed this chapter. Sorry for not updating last week but I started the cold and then family business came into play. So please just enjoy this chapter and I will update next week. Was this a good/bad/eh…it was alright, chapter? Because I hope I don't type badly while I'm sick. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for the review guys, and I will come back and fix this chapter soon if it needs anything.**

**REVIEW OR NO CANDY FOR YOU! *points finger in your face* O_o**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update, but I'm glad I pushed myself to update this weekend instead of holding off till next like I was planning. But anyway, thanks for the reviews and tell me if you don't like this chapter or if I need to fix anything. Thanks: StormyNight108, DustMan, VerityA, Prinzessin Mia, video games and other stuff, for reviewing. They really help me! And another thanks to all the 18 favorites and 15 alerts.**

* * *

><p>"Back Again"<br>October 28 – 04:07:51  
>Derek "Frost" Westbrook<br>Delta Force  
>Location NA

Akim stepped heatedly down the hallway, and as he rounded to corner he noticed his destination was cut off by a closed door. With his fist clenched tightly, Akim kicked out dramatically and earned loud snaps as the door in front of him came down with a loud slam as it met the floor.

Frost turned around, his raven hair still turning as rough fingers laced around his throat forcing him backwards. The screens behind him smashed inwards as his full weight. Yellow sparks flew up into the air, and the unhurt screens began to flash black and white, small specks running around the screen.

Frost choked back air as he tried to inhale oxygen that would help with his struggles. His hands flew up towards the arms that began to press him downward towards the sparking equipment.

"What the hell did you do?" Akim shouted at Frost who only responded with gasps. "You little fuck head," Akim brought Frost's head up then quickly slammed it into a small TV. Sparks flew only the dark hair and soon disappeared into the blackness. "I asked you! Tell me! I said tell me what you did?"

Frost blinked heavily, and then with the little strength he had, the side of his lips curled up into a smirk. "To…late…"

Akim opened his mouth and let out a frustrated growl and swung around, letting the solder fly towards the wall with an unnerving crack. As Frost slid down the wall, a large dent curved into the plaster. Walking over towards Frost, Akim sent his foot into his chest and Frost fell to the floor clenching his chest. Leaning down swiftly, Akim tangled his fingers into Frost's hair and yanked his head forward. "When they come…I'm going to put a bullet through your skull. Right in front of them, making sure that when they come through that door that they see every fucking second," Akim hissed with a strong enraged Russian accent. Akim brought his foot up again, but this time sent the tip of his shoe into Frost's jaw.

Frost flinched cruelly, his head snapping to the side and hitting the wall in the progress. With his breath quickening, Frost looked up and smiled. His teeth drenched in red. The crimson seemed to dye the whitened teeth. Suddenly, Frost moved his tongue alongside his back teeth, and then unexpectedly spat out a large tooth. The bulky tooth bounced along the floor then slowly came to a halt, leaving a slimy cherry spit trail behind it.

Bringing his eyebrows down into an angered arch, Akim bent down and placed his arms over the bent legs. Without turning around, he spoke to his guards. "Go get the others."

Nodding quickly the many guards that held up outside of the door rushed off towards their destination.

"Oh, Frosty," Akim whispered, running his hand through Frost's hair.

Frost physically cringed, memories beginning to force their way back into his mind. Shutting his eyes firmly, Frost tried to calm his quickening breaths.

"Frosty?" Akim questioned, tipping his head to the side. Suddenly a smile crept onto his face and Akim tilted his head to the side. "Oh," Akim chuckled, "I see. You're remembering the times we had together." Clasping his hands together in delight, Akim sat back and crossed his legs. "I have to say, out of all those days that we had together, the day when we sang together was one of my favorites." Turning around to face doorway, he saw shadows shift in the hallway. Turning back, Akim sighed out in relief. "Oh that drug was fun! Was it not? Not only did it get you to see things, but I also managed to get you to sing, '_Frosty the Snowman_.'"

Frost began to shiver.

Chewing on his lower lip, Akim leaned forward. "You know…I enjoyed breaking you. But then you seemed to have come back…is it because I wasn't paying attention to you?" Getting no reply from the solder, Akim shrugged. "I think," Akim paused with a finger pointed towards his chest, "That it's because of those other solders. You know them, Sandman and my good old pal Grinch. May I stress, not as fun as you…not as fun."

A sudden scoff from behind made Akim snap his head around. As a smile sinfully grew on Akim's lips, he hoisted himself up and waltzed over towards the solders in the doorway.

"Why, look at this!" Akim cheered, "We've got the whole family back." Suddenly, his face darkened, "Throw them together."

The guards that held tightly onto the two solders, walked passed Akim carefully then quickly tossed Sandman and Grinch towards Frost cruelly. Sandman and Grinch flew passed Frost, only to hit the wall behind him with a painful slam.

Frost wrapped his arm around his stomach painfully and sat up with a quiet, "No."

Grinch let out a pained grunt as his still bleeding back met the wall. Sliding down he fell forward onto his stomach, hoping to prevent any further pain on his back. Sandman met the wall with a loud smack, which in return forced out a small whimper as he fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"You poor saps," Akim tisked, "I bet my baby did take out a lot of you."

Frost stared towards his teammates with wide blue eyes. "You guys…alright?" Frost asked slowly, his breath still missing.

Sandman glanced up; with a drained face, he still managed a soft smile. "We should be asking you that."

"Damn right," Grinch said slowly. "What are you doing in here?"

"I bet I could answer that for you, Grinch." Akim jumped into the conversation. "You see, when I left Frosty behind, so that us three could have some bonding time, he decided to go and disobey his free time. Not only did he wonder the hallways alone – but he also came into a room where he was not allowed." Akim walked over towards the broken computers and placed a hand gently on top of a broken screen. "My poor little computer room is trashed. I bet Frosty didn't even know how long it took me to set up!" Sighing, Akim turned around and faced the three solders. "But I do think he knew how to reach your other teammate…Truck was it?"

Sandman and Grinch inhaled quickly, they faced Frost quickly. Their expression: shocked.

Akim smiled with a devilish laugh, "I can't find out how he did it though."

The room fell silent all eyes on Frost, who only grinned childishly at Akim. "And you never will," Frost muttered.

* * *

><p>"Wait"<br>October 28 – 04:07:51  
>Truck<br>Delta Force  
>Safe House<p>

Truck ran a hand over his tiered eyes. Not only had it been a few weeks now, but nothing came up. The computers were fine, no virus – nothing. But Truck never gave up, even when Price had left saying, "There's nothing we can do, mate." Even after Overlord called off the search…hell, even after his own wife told him to move on.

His fist slammed down on the table. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" Truck took a slow and steady breath, "Maybe they were right," Truck said slowly. "Maybe…God…maybe they are dea-gone." Truck sat down, his head falling sluggishly into his awaiting hands.

Time passed slowly for Truck, his confidence in finding his team alive slowly deflating.

Then suddenly, the screen in front of him began to flash. His head shot up and he stared at the screen in astonishment. His mouth dropped and he shot up out of his seat. His eyes began to widen and his breathing stopped.

In front of him was a video – just like the one before. But this time he watched the smiling face of a palled Derek being shoved into the wall. And the man that had captured them before didn't know he was being videotaped. And, God did it feel good.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't help but feel as if I rushed the last little bit…Couldn't really think of a way to phrase the last paragraph. Anyway! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Help me get to about 145 reviews…wood make my day :) OR maybe more – I don't know, hey I love reviews! :3<strong>

**REVIEW :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay bro's, sorry for the late update. You see: I got the new game, Prototype 2! Its SOOOOO AMAZING XD I really can't stay away from it :D It's like soooo amazing! *giggles* I finished it 2 minutes ago and it really helped me with the last paragraph (since I couldn't think of anything)**

**OH! And to the wonderful, amazing, totally-tastic, awesome person x2: **_**StormyNight108.**_** You really helped me out with this chapter! I was literally getting a headache, since I couldn't think of anything :3**

**Okay and enjoy. BTW: Come at me with pitch forks :D I dare ya!**

* * *

><p>"Sir," Ivan spoke slowly, "It's only been a day…shouldn't we not pace around the room?"<p>

Akim's marching ceased at the middle of the room. His hands, which had been clasped behind his back, now shot out into fists. "_'It's only been a day,_' you say." Akim mocked, "_'Don't pace around the room_.' He sent it a day and a half ago, Ivan! How could that dimwitted Truck not get here in time?"

"He isn't dimwitted!" A voice suddenly sprang into the air.

Akim turned around swiftly. Eyes squinted down into a fierce glare, "Be quite Grinch. I did not ask for your opinion!"

"Ya, but you ridiculed my friend, so that gives me all the more reason to answer your stupid ass questions," Grinch snarled back angrily.

Sandman, Frost and Grinch had been forced into a corner of a new room that they had traveled to after being reunited. Only this time Akim and a few guards, plus the skyscraper Ivan, had been forced to stay inside the room by enraged orders from Akim. The rest of his team had been sent outside to fight if the solder had shown up.

"He wouldn't come alone…would he?" Akim asked as he began to pace around the room again.

"Of course he would," Frost barked back quietly, his hands quivering from the slow mounting concern in the pit of his stomach. "We're his team…he would come for us – with reinforcements."

Akim shout out his hand and pointed a trembling finger at Frost, "Shut the fuck up, Frosty! I did not ask you either! Now would you three be quiet, before I put a bullet through your head to soon?"

"Rather die now, then in front of my teammate…" Frost whispered, dropping his head.

"Ah!" Akim shouted gripping his hair tightly between his fingers. "Would you shut up? It's because of you that I'm in this shitty mess! You just had to be the fucking hero and go save the day by contacting your last team member!" Akim quickly unlatched a pistol from his belt then pointed it at Frost head. "For all the shit you've done to me…god…dammit! I should just brow your head into tiny little pieces and watch them splatter against the wall!"

Frost held his breath, his sight set on the barrel of the gun.

Sandman stiffened, his hands tightened into fist. But as he saw Akim move his finger on the trigger, he growled loudly. "For all the shit he's done to you?" Akim's gaze shifted quickly over towards Sandman who began to shake in anger. "Fuck you, Akim! Fuck you and your tiny life! Dammit! Frost didn't do anything to you! It's you and your stupid torturing ideas! What goes on in that messed up brain of yours? All that you think about is how much blood you can get from us – without killing us! God, you've cut us, burnt us, and slashed our backs open like some type of cheese grader, made Frost scared of the dark, you even cut off his finger…" Sandman stopped suddenly as Akim began to glare at the solder, but the pistol was still sharp on Frost's head.

Suddenly the room fell silent and a static filled voice bounced off the walls of the room. "Akim," the voice expressing deep and menacing words, "Come outside with your hands up or we will open fire on the rest of your pathetic guards."

* * *

><p>Truck crossed his arms and stood only a few feet away from the door. The last of Akim's guards were tied up behind him. He told Akim to come out before he shoots his the rest of his men, but that was 7 minutes ago. Snipers lined the perimeter and so he couldn't sneak out without being noticed, so where was that bastard?<p>

"Sir," a new voice spoke into his earpiece.

"What is it?" Truck asked impatiently.

"We have movement behind the house, permission to open fire?"

"Negative," Truck quickly grabbed his ACR and started running around the house. "Keep an eye on me; I'll follow behind the tangos. Can you see who they are?"

"No, sir, but I will notify you if I identify them."

Truck kept silent and glanced up towards the tree line. From afar he could see the glint of the snipers hiding in the brush. Then as he turned to search for the new target he noticed many huddling in a circle. There were guards defending the back of the flock and a man that stood tall above the others in the front guiding the group. Truck slid next to the house. The household was lined in dark forest green wood and the windows seemed cracked, some even broken in. For a safe house, Akim didn't choose very wisely.

Truck slowly followed behind the group, they hid between the shadows and tree brush as they entered the forest. As Truck advanced, he found the group travelling into an open area. As he glanced around the field, Truck's eyes landed on a large helicopter. As the group broke apart, three figures stood shakily on their feet until they were forced into the helicopter.

"No," Truck gasped in realization.

Wind picked up around the field, the grass that lined the ground was now dancing swiftly. The trees that hid Truck began to sway with force and the helicopter began to rise into the air.

Shaking his head swiftly, Truck threw down his gun and ran towards the rising air craft. "No, no, no!" Truck called loudly. His arms pumped aggressively by his side and his legs stretched out towards the helicopter that was now off the ground. "No, I will not lose you again!" Giving one last scream, Truck launched himself into the air and wrapped his arms around the skids.

* * *

><p>The helicopter gave a sudden jolt as it began to rise above the trees.<p>

"What the hell?" Akim cursed, "What was that?" Sliding open the cabin door, Akim looked down towards the skids. "Truck!" Akim shouted angrily then flew backwards as a large fist connected with his nose. Truck jumped on and slid the door shut behind him.

"Truck!" A voice hollered next to him.

Glancing towards his right, Truck noticed his three missing teammates. "Grinch, Sandman, Frost!" But as he made his way towards the three, large arms wrapped around his torso and hauled him off his feet. Struggling to break free, Truck growled as Akim came into view. The man held his nose hurtfully, blood beginning to flow between his fingers. "Where the hell did you come from," Akim growled.

"You should look behind you from time to time," Truck spat. A fist made contact to his stomach and Truck feel towards the ground in agony. Slowly glancing up, Truck kept an arm wrapped around his stomach. His three teammates looked at him with concern. The all looked terrible as if they went to hell and back. Sandman and Grinch looked horrid but the dark long slashes that lined Frost's body and the large red scar across his neck, took hold of Truck's heart and smashed it in two. But as the jagged slashes on Frost's body, Truck couldn't help but stare at the massive black and blue circles that seemed married to his skin forever. Looking up into Frost's eyes, Truck noticed instantly that the shinning icy orbs were now dull to a low glint. When Frost looked down and moved his head away from Truck as if feeling guilty for looking this way, Truck glanced down towards Frost's moving hand. Truck gasped suddenly and his blood began to boil, his hands flexed into fists and Truck shot to his feet. These men were his teammates and Akim tarnished them. Truck shrieked in rage.

"You _motherfucker_!" Truck shouted angrily towards Akim who backed away fearfully. But as Truck advanced towards Akim in a fit of rage, the large arms wrapped around his torso and forced to door open.

Grinning, Akim laughed unsteadily. "Well solder," Akim walked towards Truck, his hands clasped happily behind his back, "Looks like this is your spot."

Ivan yanked Truck off his feet, and as he ignored the flailing limbs of Truck, Ivan readied himself to drop the solder out of the helicopter. As he loosened his arms, Truck was suddenly out of his grip. But instead of watching the solder fall towards the ground, shouting and screaming for help, he saw the ground rushing towards him and the tarnished, wounded, black hair man had his arms wrapped around his torso, and even though his face beheld fear he also was…

Awaiting death.

* * *

><p><strong>*evil laugh* REVIEW :3<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys. How is it going? I'm going to answer a few reviews :) Oh and next chapters the last…and this chapter was fun, hope you enjoy it :D**

_**Antonio XZ**_**- Where do I start….Alright look, don't judge my work or me. Okay? And don't jump to conclusions before you know what's going to happen! I kind of get your confusion with the story but that gives you no right to criticize my story. So please read this chapter and rethink your last review, because in my opinion that was just plain **_rude_**.**

_**The noob**_**- Thank you for thinking my story was good, but like I said to Antonio, it was rude to jump to conclusions.**

_**ROCKET**_**- Hey, hey, hey! :3 There you are! Where've you been? Doesn't matter, glad your back and my gamertag should be up on my profile…**

_**Adria**_**- Akim…killed…soon? HA! Don't make me laugh! Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

**If I didn't respond to your review, then I'm sorry :( But I'll PM you if you want :D Anyway, enjoy this chapter and next chapter will be a month after this chapter. ENJOY AND READ WELL! And sorry for the shortness, next one should be longer :)**

* * *

><p>When he watched Ivan drag Truck to the edge of the helicopter, his eyes grew and in the pit of his stomach he could sense pure rage sweltering faster than it had ever done before.<p>

He didn't care if he had been tortured for weeks, nor did he care that when he shot to his feet and ran towards the monstrous giant that he had used the last of his strength.

Now he was spiraling towards the forest floor, the large pine trees inching closer towards him with each passing second. Loosening his arms around Ivan, Frost hadn't expected the large man to scream in misery and plead for help.

"Please," Ivan shut his eyes, "Please let me live! I don't want to die!" Ivan began to speak quickly in Russian; he chanted prayers and began to cry as the top of tree lines began to break from their swiftly falling weight.

Frost took one last inhale. He slowly closed his eyes and prayed to God that he had done enough to save the country and his fellow teammates.

Pain suddenly started at his spinal cord before flowing swiftly through his veins as he met the forest floor. Then as if fate couldn't be crueler, his eyes shot open and granted him a few seconds of horrifying, burning, excruciating pain before a blanket of darkness enveloped his vision and his eyes fluttered close for the last time.

* * *

><p>Truck leaned over the side of the helicopter, his mouth agape and his mind slowing to a halt. The two figures that were flung over the edge spiraled their way to the ground. Trees cracked as their branches were torn viciously from their trunk. Truck couldn't hold back a scream of misery as a loud slam rattled the trees and reached up to his ears.<p>

"FROST!" Truck bellowed, his voice ringing across the sky. No reply came. "NO! FROST!"

"Did…he just kill one of my men?" A voice behind Truck forced the solder to snap around.

As his dark ragging brown eyes met Akim's confused muddy ones, Truck couldn't help but clasped his hands tightly into fist till they turned a pale white. Rage and shearing anger radiated off of Truck like large waves.

"You motherFUCKER!" Truck roared and before he knew what he was doing, he snapped the pistol that he had grabbed from his thigh and a loud shot rang out as the man in front of him crumpled to the ground.

Akim began to gasp for air; the bullet that dug into his chest tore the side of his lung, drawing a thin line of crimson blood to trickle out from the side of his mouth. Taking in painful breaths of oxygen, Akim smiled with a chuckle slowly rising as Truck was pulled back by Sandman.

"Truck!" Sandman called, shaking his teammate in complete concern, "Truck!"

Truck locked eyes with Akim, wanting to watch the man die – wanting to see Akim's eyes flicker off as his vile soul left his body. But the force of Sandman's voice made him flash his eyes towards the man.

"Truck," Sandman called slowly as their eyes met.

Truck felt his bottom lip quiver. _Don't cry you bastard_, he forcefully told himself. _Real men don't cry….they don't cry. _ Falling to his hands and knees, Truck felt his chest tighten and his throat began to burn.

"I was so close," Truck whispered, "So _fucking_ close…"

Grinch began to shake; his hands trembled even as he held them close to his chest. Sandman fell back and sat silently staring at nothing till he heard Akim's chuckles dim and his last breath evaporate into the air.

* * *

><p>It had been a few minutes but threatening the pilots with their lives, managed to convince the two to bring the three solders back towards Frost's laying ground. As the helicopter landed, the three slowly got out and made their way towards the woods. As they walked through the forest, Truck couldn't put down the building regret and pained feeling of being lost. He blamed himself, and no matter who talked to him, he would still feel horrid and the one to blame for the FNG's death.<p>

As their eyes slowly searched, Grinch had spotted a torn body lying not so far away. Walking towards the body, the three couldn't help but feel a weight press down on their hearts as a broken human came into view. Derek laid on the ground, his raven dark hair tussled and stuck together with blood, the scratches that lined his body seemed reopened and pushing out thick blotches of crimson liquid. Even with the low lighting from the setting sun, Truck could still make out a large pool of blood growing out from under the passed solder.

Gulping back hope, Truck marched forward and kneeled in his teammate's blood. Sticking a shaking finger into Derek's neck, Truck sat waiting – waiting for a sign that maybe, just maybe the young soldier was still alive. But as minutes passed, nothing came. Dropping his head in defeat, Truck closed his eyes once more and let a tear slip down his cheek and fall onto Derek's chest.

Derek Westbrook was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I would like to thank all of my readers, reviewers and story favorite/followers. You have managed to pull this idea out of my head and put it on paper – well…web.**

**Hey, I have an explanation for the late update. Two weeks ago my grandmother passed away. I can tell you it was not fun writing this chapter – the last chapter of this story. I was very close to her; she was the one I always looked up to. I have to admit, I did cry a little when I was writing this so I had to stop from time to time and erase a few things. That is why it's so late. I hope you don't hate me for the late update.**

**The following below are the names that I will stick with for the rest of my time here on fanfiction for these characters, unless they tell us their names (which I highly doubt).**

**James "Sandman" Mayer**

**Frank "Truck" Binninger**

**Noah "Grinch" Swanson**

* * *

><p>Shadows danced along with the living.<p>

The long storm clouds, which hung above their heads, stretched broadly. The deep bulges in the clouds painted a darker shade of upsetting gray. As the sun hid cowardly behind the gloomy overcast, the trees that stood silently watched from afar as they outlined the tombstone land.

Rain had yet to fall as the clouds overhead boomed deeply. The loud vibrating sound seemed to shake the pedestrians that had surrounded the dark and gloomy area.

Soft boots pressed against the deep forest colored grass, making the cut strands bend down in utter humiliation. The millions of small tombstones that lined the field exposed lengthy pained shadows that stretched out widely like a desperate hand looking for its Anker.

A soft breeze floated past the tombstones, leaving a soft and sweet hum to sing into the air.

His eyes shifted across the graveyard, the air around them seemed as if it was dipped in a pot of black ink. Then as he looked towards the group of black figures, a shadow moved across his sad set gaze. Suddenly a low click reached his ears and the darkened air brightened to a dim lit room. Even with the tinted windows, the surrounding area had yet to lose the black ink sight.

As Sandman stepped out from the car, the driver gave him a slow and low nod before making eye contact.

"I will be back after the funeral, sir."

In response, Sandman stepped towards the ceremony, the corners of his mouth turned downward. The driver sighed at the little emotion coming from Sandman, but moved to the driver seat and drove off.

He had shown up late.

And no, he wasn't going to deny it. He never wanted to come.

The ceremony started a little over half an hour ago, so the speeches would be over by now, maybe. But the one thing that he hoped wouldn't be over would be the firing party.

Slowly, as he pulled up to the back of the group dressed in black, Sandman spotted two figures standing in the back, like him. Their heads both turned down, as if trying to escape the words that came from the smaller man in the front. As Sandman walked toward the two figures, he couldn't keep his sight off of the man speaking.

Suddenly he stopped.

The young man standing in front of the group looked oddly familiar. The dark raven black hair was swooped to the side with large heavy strands falling over his forehead. As he lifted his head, Sandman couldn't help but lock eyes with the red puffy ice blue ones coming from the young man.

His breath hitched.

"James," A whisper came from his left.

Slamming his eyes towards the sound, Sandman's eyes met Grinch's. Taking in a breath, James walked towards Grinch who offered him a frown before turning towards the young man.

"That's Derek's little brother," Grinch answered the unspoken question.

Sighing, Sandman nodded, "I forgot he had one."

"Ya," Grinch paused, "I heard he's still in high school."

"That far apart?" Sandman asked only to have Grinch nod without another word.

Swallowing, Sandman looked towards the small man standing awkwardly in front of the group. His hands clasped together, but his fingers wiggled back and forth as a way to keep his mind off of the rapidly falling salty tears that ran down his face. Suddenly his voice cracked and he shook his head and wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve.

"Your late," A gruff voice spoke up.

Turning his head towards Truck, Sandman couldn't hold back the feeling of guilt that began to twist in the pit of his stomach. "I know, Frank."

"Why?" Truck questioned as he kept his eyes on the young man speaking.

"…I didn't want to come."

Slowly, the young man turned around and placed a hand on the coffin dressed in a bright American flag and then walked off towards a woman with open arms. And as the young man steeped away from the coffin, an older man stepped in front of the group, a bible hanging tightly in his hands. The man nodded towards Derek's younger brother then brought the book up to his sight and began to read. Then after a short reading he looked up towards the crowd and gave a slight nod.

Suddenly the coffin lowered, and Sandman couldn't help but feel fear race towards his heart. Then his breathing stopped as he gazed at the falling coffin as it was carefully put in its place. A slight stinging sensation poked at the corners of his eyes as they began to overflow with salty water. Taking in a quick breath, Sandman blinked the tears away and if one managed to escape he would wipe it away quickly.

Then once the grave was filled, men stood behind the tombstone and raised their guns into the air in unison. With a single word, their fingers all touched the tiger and shots rang out into the air.

Suddenly, in respect, the storming clouds above gave a loud crack and rain began to drench the men and women that surrounded the newly placed stone.

Minutes passed and the rain had yet to let up. Many figures rushed off towards their cars after saying their words to the small family. And now, Sandman, Grinch and Truck were three of the five people left to stand next to the white tombstone.

"You three were the last to speak to my son?" A light and unsteady voice jabbed the three out of their thoughts.

Looking up, Sandman let a small smile reach the corner of his lips. "Yes, Miss. Westbrook."

Returning the sad smile she looked at her youngest son. "Well at least he was in good hands. I know you boys gave him confident words in his remaining time."

Truck visibly swallowed. The thought of Derek giving up his life for him gave him another heart wrenching sting of pain.

"I haven't seen you boys in a long time," she continued, "I think I still remember your names – if that's possible. What have you been up to?"

"Just work ma'am," Grinch answered.

"Well, I hope you boys don't stay out in this rain to long." She said with a forced smile. "Derek would have wanted you boys to come. Farewell for now, I hope to hear from you soon." And with that, Miss. Westbrook walked off, taking hold of her remaining son's hand and walked off towards their car.

Taking in a deep breath Sandman looked towards his teammates and patted them on the shoulder and returned his gazed towards the white tombstone.

"And when he gets to heaven,

To saint Peter he will tell,

Another soldier reporting sir,

I've served my time in hell."

* * *

><p><em><strong>IF I HAVE ANY READERS WHO LOVE TO DRAW! PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I NEED A COVER FOR THIS STORY! Please PM me if you have an idea for a picture :D<strong>_

**A few things will be explained in my next story that should be out next weekend. It gets into the characters more, explaining Derek's family origins. With Team Metal getting a new FNG, Frost, things start to go wrong and information is starting to be stolen. They begin to think that Frost isn't who he claims to be. They capture him for questioning, until he ends up missing. Where is he? Where could he go? And what does his father's past have to do with this? Even with all this going on, Sandman, Grinch and Truck are the only ones trying to protect Frost from the government, in any way they can.**

**Did that confuse any of you? Because I can't think very well right now, headaches are pounding in my head.**

**Alright guys, I hope to hear from you in my next Derek "Frost" story!**

**Reviews would tell me that I did a good job on this story!**

**Nobody out!**


End file.
